Kingdom Hearts: Guardians of the Galaxy
by Gbro15300
Summary: During the quest to find the guardians of light, Sora, Riku and Kairi travel to the galaxy and meet Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon and Groot. Teaming up and working together they fight and save the galaxy from the evil and ruthless dark lord Ronan the Accuser and his forces of darkness. Rated T for violence and mild language. Takes place after Dream Drop Distance.
1. Chapter 1: Traveling to a distant galaxy

**Hello readers! This is Gbro15300 and I am so excited for my new story! This story will be a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Guardians of the Galaxy. I have seen the movie before and thought it was one of the best. I also loved the Kingdom Hearts games and I felt that Disney has ownership of Marvel and there can be a possibility of a crossover like this in the next game I wanted to make this story for everyone. I also wanted to add Sora, Riku and Kairi to this adventure. Why? Because I wanted to give Donald and Goofy a little break of being around Sora all the time, not that I don't like it, I just felt that I wanted to give them a break. Plus I wanted to give Riku and Kairi a chance to join Sora on his adventures since Riku is now a keyblade master and Kairi deserves a chance to actually fight with Sora and not be on the sidelines. I am pretty excited for this story since Sora and his friends will go to the Galaxy, meet the Guardians of the Galaxy and battle Ronan. I also plan to add Kingdom Hearts and Guardians of the Galaxy music in this story too especially the classic music included in the movie. Ok without further delay let us begin!**

 **Disclaimer note: I have absolutely no ownership of Kingdom Hearts or Guardians of the Galaxy. I do not own the music, lyrics and movie lines I plan to include in there. All rights and privileges go to Disney, Square Enix, Marvel, the music and their artists and the lines plus their actors. The story will be rated T for violence and mild language.**

Chapter 1: Traveling to a distant galaxy

In the lanes between, Sora, Riku and Kairi are riding in their keyblade riders throughout space to find the guardians of light to combat the seekers of darkness. While they do so, they travel to old and new worlds to protect it from the threat of the heartless or the thirteen dark seekers. Riku is now a keyblade master while Sora is still working to become a master after failing in the mark of mastery exam. Kairi is going with them for good reasons. She can finally go with her friends and fight alongside them rather than stand on the sidelines and she can get field experience after training with Master Yen Sid for a long time. Recently they learned how to transform their keyblades into riders and have been doing so for a long time, they really gotten the hang of it. It is much better than flying in a Gummi Ship all the time.

They are continuing to ride through space to find any worlds that may be in trouble. They don't really have a radar to detect any worlds in trouble but luckily Kairi, being a Princess of Heart, can sense darkness threatening worlds with her heart of pure light, so she can help detect any worlds in trouble.

Sora spoke up first. "I don't see any worlds in trouble yet."

"Neither do I but we should keep looking." Riku said.

In a few moments they are going closer to a section of the universe they never seen before. It's a galaxy with many planets and inhabitants. When they got closer to the galaxy Kairi felt very dizzy. Sora and Riku looked concerned. "What's wrong Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I sense a terrible amount of darkness. I believe that galaxy might be in danger." Kairi said pointing to the galaxy in front of the trio.

"You might be right. Let's go to that galaxy, the dark seekers might be at it again." Riku said.

"Yea, let's go." Sora said.

The trio proceeded to the galaxy ahead of them.

Meanwhile, on a deserted planet named Morag, a spaceship just landed on the surface while rain is falling and geysers exploding with water. After the ship landed a person stepped out of the ship and began walking through the storm. This person had a dark red coat on with rocket boots on his feet and a robotic like mask on his face with red circles for eyes. This person is a human named Peter Quill also known as "Star Lord".

Peter Quill was from a world called Earth. When he was a child he witnessed the tragic death of his mother. When she died, he didn't take her hand and ran out of the hospital in a despair and sadness. While he was outside he was abducted by the Ravagers, a group of space pirates led by his greedy and abusive guardian Yondu Udonta. Throughout his whole life he served the Ravagers by traveling the galaxy and stealing very valuable relics and items for a profit. He is now on Morag to search for an ancient relic for a profit.

He continued to walk until he pulled out a device from his coat. He turned it on and began to scan the area. The device picked up that the area he is on used to be a civilization filled with citizens until it became what it is now. He entered a ruined temple and then took of his mask holographically (Chris Pratts face shown).

He looked around then put on a pair of old headphones which are attached to a music cassette player. This is what he had since childhood because listening to the music reminds him of his mother. He attached the cassette player to his coat and played the music.

 _(Come and Get your Love- Redbone)_

As the music plays he began to dance in the temple.

 _Hail, (Hail). What's the matter with your head? Yeah…_

He continued dancing kicking puddles of water.

 _Hail, (hail). What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing? And ah oh oh ohh…_

He kicked away little alien creatures that ran up to him.

 _Hail, (Hail). Nothin's the matter with your head, baby find it. Come on and find it._

He used one of the little aliens as a microphone, continued dancing and passed a skeleton.

 _Hell, with it, baby 'cause you're fine and you're mine and you so divine._

He sang in the creature microphone.

 _Come and get your love._

He slid across the wet ground.

 _Come and get your love._

 _Come and get your love._

He came to a chasm filled with giant monsters.

 _Come and get your love._

He used his rocket boots to fly across.

 _Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love now._

He approached a pair of doors and unlocked them.

 _Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love now._

 _Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love now._

The doors opened and he went in.

 _Come and get your love._

 _Come and get your love._

 _Come and get your love._

The music stopped and he approached a relic surrounded by a force field. The relic looked like a silver metallic orb and was floating in the force field. He approached the orb after putting down a lit up orb he had with his gear. As he got closer he put a magnetic device on the ground when suddenly the orb was sucked to it escaping the force field.

Peter picked up the silver orb when suddenly he was approached by three men with guns. Two looked like paper people with no faces and one looked like a man with dark skin, metal on the back of his head and had a metallic look on him. His name is Korath.

They pointed the guns at him. "Drop it!" Korath said.

"Uh, hey." Peter said surprised at the gunmen.

He commanded the paper people in a different language in his voice to approach Peter. "Drop it now!" He commanded peter.

"Hey cool man. No problem, no problem at all." Peter said putting down the orb while being shoved by the paper people.

Korath picked up the orb. "How do you know about this?" He asked Peter about the orb.

"I don't even know what that is. I'm just a Junker man, I was just checking stuff out." Peter answered being shoved again.

"You don't look like a Junker. You're wearing Ravager garb." Korath said not believing Peter.

"It's just an outfit man." Peter said then he was shoved again. "Ninja turtle! You better stop poking me!" He said in annoyance.

"What is your name?!" Korath shouted.

"My name is Peter Quill, ok! Dude chill out!" Peter shouted back

"Move!" Korath shouted.

"Why" Peter asked,

"Ronan, may have questions for you." Korath said about to lead Peter away, then he stopped Korath.

"Hey you know what, there's another name you might know me by." Peter said and Korath turned around.

In a few seconds Peter said, "Star Lord".

Korath looked confused. "Who?" He asked.

"Star Lord Man. Legendary outlaw?" Peter said as Korath raised his arms looking like he saying 'what?' "Guys?" Peter asked everyone.

"Move!" Korath shouted heading out to take Peter to Ronan.

"Ah, forget this." Peter said as he kicked the lit white orb behind him and the explosion vaporized the paper people.

Korath turned around only to be blasted by Peter's laser blasters. Korath got up and began to blast peter but he ducked the blast which created a hole in the wall. He put on his mask and rocketed out taking the silver orb with him.

Korath blasted him again but he missed. Peter fell to the ground and began to run from Korath who was pursuing him. As he ran to encountered more paper people who began to blast him. Peter used his magnet device to suck the paper people together.

He ran again but approached his ship. He then made a huge jump, dodging a geyser blast and landed inside the cockpit. He took off his mask and was trying to power up his ship but the enemies regrouped and was assembling a large gun together to destroy Peter's ship.

The ship was eventually powered up and blasted off dodging laser fire. Peter laughed in amusement as he is escaping Korath who was really mad right now. He continued flying but was shot upwards by a geyser. The ship began to fall and Peter had to use the zero gravity to float back to the controls. He eventually regained control of his ship and blasted off into space.

Meanwhile, Sora, Riku and Kairi were still looking for the danger happening in the Galaxy when Kairi noticed Peter's ship heading towards a planet. "Hey guys look." Kairi said pointing to the ship flying to the Earth like planet.

"That ship must be in a hurry to that world." Sora said.

"I wonder why?" Kairi asked.

"We should at least investigate why the pilot is in a hurry. He may help us save this galaxy from the darkness." Riku suggested.

"Yea, your right Riku. Let's go to that planet." Sora said following the ship to the planet in front of them.

 **And done! I hope you like this so far. I know its short but don't worry it will get better once we arrive on Xandar and the meetings between Sora, his friends and the guardians take place. If some of you aren't familiar with the music, you can look them up and listen to them on Youtube. Stay tuned for more excitement and adventure coming up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving on Xandar

**Hello readers! And welcome back! Ok we are about to get started on the next chapter where we arrive on Xandar. I appreciate the reviews and the follows and favorites from the last chapter. I know your excited about this, I definitely am. Alright, let's do this!**

 **Remember, I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 2: Arriving on Xandar

Sora, Riku, and Kairi arrived on Planet Xandar. They landed in a futuristic city, filled with inhabitants of different intergalactic species walking around them.

"Wow. This world is very interesting." Sora said surprised about the planet.

"This is definitely something. I never really see people in different species, other than the people in the other worlds." Riku said just as surprised as Sora.

"I wonder what the name of this world is. Let's ask someone before we head to that ship we followed here." Kairi suggested.

"Good idea." Sora said as they began to walk around.

After a few minutes of walking the city they asked one of the residents of the city. "Excuse me?" Sora asked a resident.

"Oh Hello there. Are you three new here?" The person asked.

"Yes we are." Riku said. "We wanted to visit new places. So we came here." Riku said.

"What's the name of this world?" Kairi asked.

"Oh. This planet is named Xandar. It is a great place to go. Beautiful cities, lands and people." The person told them.

"Thank you sir. Now we saw another ship flying to this world, it looked much different than those we saw. Do you know where it laded?" Sora asked.

"Yes, it landed that way." The person pointed them to Peter's ship.

"Thank you." Riku said as the trio walked again.

In a few moments they arrived at Peter's ship. They were surprised at how it looks, nothing compared to the other ships on the planet. They saw Peter coming out of the ship.

"Uh, excuse me?" Sora asked him and Peter was startled.

"Oh. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you sir?" Kairi said to him.

"Who are you three? Are you Ravagers? Looking to fulfill a bounty placed on me?" Peter asked.

"No, no. We're new to this world." Riku answered. "We just saw your ship flying here at fast speed. We wanted to know if you needed any help."

Peter wondered. "Ok, I guess I could use a few guards by my side." He then asked them a question. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"I'm Riku." Riku said.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi said.

"What's your name?" Sora asked.

"My name is Peter Quill. I'm also known as 'Star-Lord." Pter introduced himself.

"Star-Lord?" The trio asked.

"Yea. That's my little nickname." Peter said. "I'm on my way to sell this orb to a contact of mine named the Broker. Let's talk more as we go."

"Ok sure. We may need to stick together in case any dark forces attack here." Sora said.

"Dark forces?" Peter asked.

"We'll explain you all about us while we walk. Come on guys." Kairi said as the group walked to the Broker. Little did they know that a grave and very dark threat is coming to the galaxy.

Somewhere in space is a dark spaceship called the Dark Aster. Inside the ship is a man dressed in black, with blue skin, dark paint on his face, with a hood-like helmet and carrying a hammer like weapon on his hands. This man is a ruthless, genocidal dark lord named Ronan the Accuser.

For millennia his people, the Kree, and the Xandarians have been at war and it took the lives of his father, his grandfather and his great grandfather. The Kree and the Xandarians recently signed a peace treaty and the Kree citizens protested with violent riots. Ronan however was the most vengeful out of all of them. His vengeance towards Xandar led him to be a genocidal, radical warlord, killing millions of innocent people and having no remorse at all. His fanatical vengeance has been feared throughout the entire galaxy.

Ronan is getting ready and suiting up with the help of his servants while having thoughts to himself. "They call me 'terrorist', 'radical', 'zealot', because I obey the ancient laws of my people, the Kree, and punish those who do not." Ronan thought to himself.

"Because I do not forgive your people for taking the life of my father, his father, and his father before him. A thousand years of war between us will not be forgotten!" Ronan thought again

"You can't do this! Our government signed a peace treaty!" A Xandarian prisoner shouted in desperation and fear after long torture by Ronan.

"My government knows no shame." Ronan said picking up his weapon and approached him. "You Xandarians and your culture are a disease." He said in a tone of hatred and malice.

"You will never rule Xandar." The prisoner said shaking in fear.

"No. I will cure it!" Ronan shouted in pure hatred before striking down the prisoner with his weapon killing him and spilling his blood.

One of Ronan's servants came to him. "Ronan, Korath has returned." He said as Ronan turned to Korath.

"Master, he is a thief, an outlaw who calls himself 'Star-Lord'. But we have discovered ha has an agreement to retrieve the orb for an intermediary known as the Broker." Korath reported to Ronan.

Ronan took time to think of the situation. Then he spoke up. "I promised Thanos I would retrieve the orb for him. Only then will he destroy Xandar for me."

In a few moments after speaking he turned to two girls who were his personal assassins. One girl with blue skin named Nebula and a girl with green skin named Gamora. "Nebula, go to Xandar and get me the orb." Ronan commanded Nebula.

"It will be my honor." Nebula said but Gamora interrupted her.

"It will be your doom." Gamora said to Nebula. "If this happens again, you'll be facing our father without his prize."

Nebula spoke up. "Im a daughter of Thanos just like you."

Gamora interrupted her again. "But I know Xandar. Ronan has already decreed that i…" She said but Ronan interrupted her.

"Do not speak for me." He said angrily. "You will not fail."

"Have I ever?" Gamora said leaving everyone to go to Xandar. However little did Ronan know that Gamora had her own plans in mind. And those plans involve the orb. Also little did Ronan know is that Sora, Riku and Kairi were on Xandar and they would interfere with his plans to destroy the planet and send the galaxy to darkness.

Meanwhile, back on Xandar, two intergalactic criminals were looking around the city for money. One of them was a raccoon that stands on two legs and can talk like a normal person. This raccoons name is Rocket. The other one was a tree-like humanoid with very limited vocabulary, and serves as Rocket's houseplant/muscle. This humanoid is named Groot.

Rocket looked around the city then spoke up. "Xandarians. What a bunch of losers." He said with a little chuckle.

"All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid, to nothing at all. Pathetic." Rocket said insulting the citizens around them, calling them pathetic.

He pointed at another citizen. "Look at this guy! Can you believe they call us criminals when he's assaulting us with that haircut?" He said making fun of his weird hair style.

"What is this thing? Look how it thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to get help!" Rocket said laughing making fun of another citizen. "Walk by yourself you little gargoyle."

Rocket pointed at another citizen without knowing that Groot got thirsty then decided to drink the water from a fountain next to them.

"Look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where's your wife old man?" He laughed at his own remark. "What a class A pervert. Right Groot?"

Rocket got confused. "Groot?" He asked then turned to Groot who was drinking from the fountain.

Rocket got disgusted. "Don't drink from the fountain you idiot. That's disgusting!"

Groot looked at him and hummed to him like he is communicating with the raccoon. "Yes, you did. I just saw you doing it. Why are you lying?" Rocket asked but suddenly his holo device started beeping.

"Whoop." Rocket looked at it. "Looks like we got one."

"Ok hunnie, how bad does someone wanna find you?" He asked as he continued to look at his device.

He then got surprised. "40,000 units?" He asked with excitement in his voice. "Groot! We're gonna be rich!" He turned to Groot only to see him drink from the fountain again. But this time he gurgled the water in his mouth.

Rocket sighed in annoyance. "Ugh. Come on Groot. Let's go before you gross everyone out. Geez." He said as they walked down the road to their prize.

 **And Done! I hope you guys like this chapter. The Keyblade trio met Peter and are about to walk to the Broker, but little did they know they are about to have an encounter with Gamora, Rocket and Groot. I promise that there will be more action in the future and that Sora and friends will encounter Ronan. So stay tuned for more later!**


	3. Chapter 3: The brawl and the arrest

**Hello readers! And welcome back! I appreciate all the follows and favorites I have been getting, it shows how popular this has been getting and that I've been doing well with this. Ok, we are coming up to the next part with meeting the other guardians and trying to sell the orb. I promise there will be a lot of action in this chapter. So without further delay, let's do this!**

 **Remember, I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 3: The brawl and the arrest

Sora, Riku, Kairi and Peter continued to walk to the Broker to sell the orb to him. While they are walking they were having a conversation with each other on who they are, where they came from and what they do.

"So you guys are from a world where you fight evil with key weapons? That's pretty cool actually." Peter said in response to them telling him that they were keybladers from a world similar to his.

"Yea Peter. The dark forces we said earlier threatened our world time and again." Sora said.

"But we did manage to defeat them with our keyblades. Even when they seem like they won." Riku said to Peter.

"Wow. Awesome!" Peter said in excitement.

"So Peter. Where did you come from? You not really from Xandar are you?" Kairi asked.

"Actually Kairi. I'm from a planet called Earth." Peter replied. "It's a world similar to the world where you three came from."

"Wow Peter. Earth sounds fascinating." Riku said.

"You bet it is Riku. After my mom died I was abducted by the Ravagers and been a thief for them ever since." Peter said and Kairi was a little flustered on Peter being a thief.

They stopped walking and sat down on stairs leading to a building.

"But Peter. Is being a thief and stealing relics from people and places for money really the best way to live your life?" Kairi asked.

"What do you mean Kairi? It's really the best way for me to make money for myself. This isn't my world or yours." Peter said to her.

"What she means is, is it really the right thing to do to live with yourself?" Sora asked. "I mean what we do as Keybladers is fight forces of darkness and protect the light and all the people who live in light. We feel like what you do is wrong."

Peter then said. "I don't really have any choice guys. Where else can I go since I was a Ravager for so long?"

"Well why didn't you run from them?" Riku asked.

"Because they placed a bounty on me and if they find me they'll kill me for deserting them." Peter said.

"Wow. Your life now is a lot tougher than we thought." Kairi said. "Yondu doesn't seem like a nice guy to me."

"Yea maybe, but there is still one thing that does comfort me. My music cassette and headphones." Peter said showing them his cassette.

"Wow. That's cool." Sora said.

"Thanks. It's from my mom. I play music with it to remind me of all the times I listened to it with her." Peter said.

Sora then thought for a moment and said. "Well Peter. How about we stick together and maybe we could help you out with this orb and your problem with this life as a Ravager."

"We can also help you become someone more like us. I mean a hero type of person." Riku said.

"You don't want to if not. But this might be your chance to redeem yourself and live a more bright and happy life." Kairi said encouraging Peter.

He then thought for a moment. "Alright guys. You got a deal, let's get to the Broker first to sell the orb, then we'll start off fresh and new."

"Sounds good. Let's go." Sora said as they got up and walked again.

In a few moments they finally reached the building where the Broker was. "Ok guys this is the Broker's place. Let's go sell the orb." He said leading everyone inside.

The door opened and everyone went in. "Mr. Quill." Broker said.

"Broker. Glad I found you." Peter said.

"Who are those three right there?" Broker asked pointing to the trio.

"Oh they're just my body guards helping me out." Peter said and the three looked surprised.

"Hey!" They shouted.

"Keep playing along guys." Peter turned around and said that to them. "Ok, here's the orb as commissioned." He said showing the orb.

"Where's Yondu?" Broker asked.

"Wanted to be here. Sends his love." Peter said as Sora looked surprised after hearing that.

"What?" He asked his friends but they shrugged.

"And he wanted me to tell you that you got the best eyebrows in the business." Peter said and the trio looked surprised again.

"This is a little awkward." Riku said and Sora and Kairi agreed.

Broker scoffed. "What is it?" Peter asked.

"It's my policy never to discuss my clients or their needs." Broker said and Peter was flustered.

"Yea well I almost died getting it or you." Peter said.

"I'm sure in your line of work." Broker said.

"Well. Some machine-headed freak, working for some dude named Ronan." Peter said then Broker gasped and shivered in fear.

"Ronan? I'm sorry Mr. Quill. Truly I am." Broker said in fear.

"Uh sir? Are you ok?" Sora asked Broker.

"I'm so sorry. But I want no part of this transaction if Ronan is involved."

"Who's Ronan?" The four asked.

"A Kree fanatic, outraged by the peace treaty who will not rest until Xandarian culture, my culture is wiped from existence!" Broker said shivering and everyone else gasped.

"Whoa!" Sora shouted.

"That's insane!" Riku exclaimed.

"He's someone who's bad side I do not want to get on." Broker said and Peter looked frustrated.

"Hey, what about my bad side?" Peter said in frustration.

"Farewell, Mr. Quill." Broker said kicking everyone out while slamming the door and locking it.

Kairi breathed a little fast due to the fear she had after hearing about Ronan. "Can I talk to you guys please?" Kairi asked Sora and Riku.

They agreed immediately and went with her. "What is it Kairi?" Sora asked feeling a little concerned for her.

"I'm scared. I think this guy Ronan might be that terrible darkness I felt before we arrived." Kairi said in fear.

"You might be right Kairi." Riku said. "After hearing everything the Broker said, Ronan might be someone just as dangerous as the 13 dark seekers."

Sora agreed with them. "You guys might be right. And whoever Ronan is, I have a bad feeling that his plan to wipe Xandar from existence might have to do with that orb we tried to sell." He said.

"We should tell Peter that we need to keep the orb safe from people who may aid Ronan." Kairi said.

"Agreed let's do it." Sora said as they went back to Peter.

They went to Peter after he was stormed out of the Broker's place, when they were about to talk to him they noticed Gamora standing next to him with her back leaning on the wall. They were a little surprised to see her just standing there.

"What happened?" Gamora asked Peter.

"This guy just backed out of a deal on me." He said to her. "If there's one thing I hate it's a man without integrity."

"Hmm. I see what you mean." Gamora said.

"I'm Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord." Peter introduced himself to Gamora.

"You have the baring of a man with honor." Gamora said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Peter said tossing the orb in the air a few times. "People say that about me all the time, but it's not something I'd ever say about myself."

Peter said and then Sora spoke up to Gamora.

"Uh. Hey, who are you?" Sora asked Gamora.

"And how long were you standing there for?" Riku asked her.

"My name and reason her aren't important right now." Gamora answered them but she suddenly snatched the orb from Peter. "But I need the orb, thank you." She said as she kicked Peter in the stomach and ran off!

"Hey! Stop right there!" Sora shouted but Gamora kept running even pushing two people out of her way. The trio summoned their keyblades to go after her but Peter stopped them.

"Hang on guys! I got her." Peter said as he threw a device at her which turned into laser restraints that wrapped around her legs. She fell to the ground after her legs were wrapped dropping the orb.

The group ran to her Peter leading, but she unwrapped her legs and kicked Peter in the stomach after he jumped and tried to land on her.

The keyblade trio got to their stances to face Gamora but she pulled out sword like weapons from her belt. "Peter! Get the orb! We'll handle her!" Sora said as they charged at Gamora.

Sora got to her and swung at her with his keyblade but she blocked those attacks with her swords and hit him a few times with them before kicking him in the stomach once then kicking him away.

Riku and Kairi were surprised by her moves. Riku attacked next swinging his keyblade at her but she did a sweep kick on the ground tripping him then kicking him away from her. Kairi leaped to her making a few swings on Gamora. She did hit her a few times but Gamora blocked Kairi, grabbed her wrist then flipping her on her back. She yelped in pain after landing, then Gamora pinned Kairi down and looked down on her.

"Never underestimate an assassin, little girl." Gamora said as she ran to Peter who was just getting up and about to grab the orb but Gamora pinned him down. "This wasn't the plan." She said as she was about to strike him down but the Rocket Raccoon suddenly tackled her with Groot behind him with a bag in his hands.

"Put him in the bag! Put him in the bag!" Rocket exclaimed. Groot however was wrapping his branches and twigs on Gamora instead of Peter.

"No! No! Not her! Him! Learn your genders man!" Rocket said going all over Gamora.

She yelled biting Rockets hand. "Ow! Biting?! That's not fair! Take it easy." Rocket hollered in pain.

Sora, Riku and Kairi saw them as they were getting up. "Who are those two?" Sora asked.

"It doesn't matter. They cannot get the orb. Let's get them!" Kairi said as they ran to them.

"Peter! Run!" Sora shouted as Peter grabbed the orb and ran away.

Gamora broke the twigs holding her and threw Rocket out making him fly and hit a glass display.

"I got the Raccoon!" Sora said as he jumped down to the level where Rocket was.

Sora met Rocket and got to his stance. "Got no idea what you're dealing with kid." Rocket said.

"Like I'm afraid of a raccoon like you?" Sora said.

"A raccoon? What's that?" Rocket asked and Sora had a dumbfound look on his face.

"That's you dude!" Sora exclaimed. "Ah forget it!" He shouted as he charged at Rocket.

Rocket pulled out a gun and blasted at Sora but Sora dodged and blocked those blasts.

Sora then swung his keyblade a few times but Rocket was too quick and dodged them. He then got on Sora and crawled around him hitting him and scratching him a few times. Sora got very annoyed. "Get off me!" He exclaimed as he unsummoned his keyblade and grabbed Rocket.

"Hey put me down!" Rocket exclaimed as Sora threw him off of him making him land a few feet away from him.

"Got to get to Peter." Sora said as he ran to Peter.

Riku tackled Groot to the ground.

Riku got on top of Groot. "I didn't want to do this pal, but you've left me no choice." Riku brought his keyblade up to finish him but Groot wrapped his branches around Riku.

Riku struggled to free himself but Groot's branches were too strong. Groot then wrapped around his legs and threw him away. Riku yelled as he fell down to another level. People were surprised and yelled as Riku landed on the ground.

Kairi tackled Gamora. "Are we having a little cat fight now?" Gamora asked Kairi.

"Shut up!" Kairi shouted as she and Gamora wrestled with each other for a few moments, throwing punches, kicks swings with their weapons. Then Gamora pinned Kairi down again. "Don't you ever give up?" Gamora asked Kairi.

"When you hurt my friends, I never give up!" Kairi said as she kicked Gamora off her. "And I'm not a little girl!"

Kairi charged at Gamora with her keyblade in hand. Gamora charged back with her swords. They had a fierce fight, Kairi swinging her keyblade and Gamora swinging her swords making a few hits, blocks, dodges and a few flips in the air. They continued fighting then they locked blades.

"And you said I shouldn't underestimate an assassin." Kairi said and Gamora was ticked off after hearing that.

They resumed fighting but Groot came up to them and wrapped his branches around the girls. They struggled to break free but Gamora stabbed him in the arm. Groot yelped in pain and threw Kairi away from him making her fall down a level.

Gamora picked up a throwing knife and threw it at Peter who was still running with the orb with Sora next to him. The knife hit him in the hand, making him yell in pain and drop the orb. "Oh no! The orb!" Sora shouted as the orb rolled away and fell down to the lower level from them.

"Hang on Sora, I got an idea. Come on!" Peter said as they ran again.

Gamora hit Groot again as he was about to stuff her in the bag again. She jumped to the level where the orb is. She saw it and ran to it. She picked it up and ran again. Suddenly Peter jumped down and tackled Gamora. She flipped Peter over making her go on top of him.

"Fool! You should've learned." Gamora said to Peter.

"I don't learn. One of my issues." Peter said as he snatched the orb from Gamora's hand and attacked a rocket to her hip. He turned it on and she went flying into a pool of water.

Peter tossed the orb in the air a few moments then suddenly Groot stuffed him in the bag. He struggled to get out and Groot flung the bag over his shoulders smiling.

"Quit smiling you idiot! You're supposed to be a professional." Rocket scoffed at Groot. He then saw Gamora coming toward them. "You gotta be kidding me." He said as she pushed him out of the way.

Gamora then started slashing at Groot with her sword, then she cut both of his arms off of him and stabbed him in the chest. Gamora got to the bag but Peter surprised her by blasting her with his laser gun stunning her.

Sora was watching the whole thing then he noticed Riku and Kairi running towards him.

"Sora!" They called out to him.

"Guys!" He called back then they saw Peter getting out of the bag. "Let's get Peter and get out of here!"

They agreed and jumped down to the level where Peter is at. They helped him up and ran away. They didn't know that Rocket was watching them run. "I live for the simple things." He got his gun ready. "Like how much this is going to hurt." He then blasted all four of them with balls of electric energy.

All four of them screamed in pain and fell to the ground while Rocket simply laughed. "Hahaha! Yeah! Writhe, Little man." He said referring to Peter. "Hope it hurts you three children too." He said referring to the keyblade trio.

While Rocket was celebrating his victory, Groot was whining about his arms cut off. Rocket scoffed. "It'll grow back you d'ast idiot. Quit whining."

Suddenly the three were caught in yellow tractor beams which were coming from yellow and blue space ships.

"Subject 89P13, drop your weapon!" One of the pilots said.

"Aw crap." Rocket said as he dropped his weapon.

"By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest. For the endangerment of life and the destruction of property." The Nova Corps officer said.

Then more Nova officers came and surrounded Peter and the Keyblade trio.

"Alright come on up." One Nova officer said getting Peter off the ground. He recognized him. "Hey! If it isn't Star Prince!" He exclaimed.

Peter scoffed. "Star-Lord."

"Oh, Sorry 'Lord." The officer said. "I picked this guy up a while back for petty thefts. He's got a codename."

"Come on man. It's an outlaw name." Peter said while the officers carried him away.

"Relax pal. It's cool to have a codename, it's not that weird." The officer said and another officer talked to him.

"Sir, what should we do about these three right here?" The officer asked while other officers held Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Bring them in too. They may be a threat to Xandar, especially since they have those giant key weapons." The officer said as they shoved the trio forward. The trio grunted in pain as the trio were taken away.

 **And Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter. The massive fight on the streets to get the orb and that little cat fight between Kairi and Gamora. The fight ended with everyone arrested by the Nova Corps and will be taken in. That is where they will formally meet each other and find out who they really are. Stay tuned for more adventures in the Galaxy soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Kyln

**Hello readers! And welcome back! I appreciate all the follows and favorites I have been getting. Ok guys, previously the keyblade trio and Peter tried to sell the orb but was turned down. Along the way they had a brawl with Gamora, Rocket and Groot all over the orb. Afterwards they were all arrested by the Nova Corps. I promise there will be a lot of action in this chapter. So without further delay, let's do this!**

 **Remember, I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 4: The Kyln

After the big brawl and the arrest happened, everyone is busy getting processed by the Nova Officers. While that is happening the leader of the Nova Corps, a woman named Nova Prime, is busy consulting with the Kree emperor about the genocidal actions that Ronan is inflicting throughout the galaxy.

"Ronan is destroying Xandarian outposts throughout the galaxy. I should think that would call for some slight response on the part of the Kree." Nova Prime said to the emperor.

"We signed your peace treaty, Nova Prime. What more do you want?" The Kree emperor asked.

"At least a statement from the Kree Empire saying that they condemn his actions." Nova Prime said. "He's slaughtering children, families."

"That is your business. Now I have other matters to attend to." The Kree emperor said ending the conversation.

Nova Prime had an angry and disgusted look on her face. "Ugh, that prick." She said.

Meanwhile, the processing has begun. "Well some good news. We did manage to apprehend one of Ronan's compatriots." One Nova officer named Dey said while another one named Danarian Sal stood next to him.

The first one is Gamora. "Gamora." Dey spoke up. "Surgically modified and trained as a living weapon. The adopted daughter of the Mad Titan Thanos. Recently, Thanos lent her and her sister Nebula out to Ronan which leads us to believe that Thanos and Ronan are working together." Dey read all the info about Gamora.

Rocket came next. "Subject 89P13. Calls itself 'Rocket'. The result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form." Dey said about Rocket. Rocket then spat at the floor.

Groot came next. "What the hell?" Danarian Sal asked.

"They call it 'Groot'. A humanoid plant that's been travelling recently as 89P13's personal houseplant/muscle." Dey said.

Peter came next. "Peter Jason Quill, from Terra. Raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the mercenaries called the Ravagers, led by Yondu Udonta." Dey said.

While Dey was talking Peter was using his hands to pretend to turn a crank which raised his middle finger making it look like he is giving the middle finger to the officers.

Peter looked up surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know how this machine worked." Peter said.

"What a bunch of A-holes." Danarian Sal said. "Transport all four of them including the three teenage foreigners to the Kyln."

Moments later everyone that was arrested by the Nova Corps were brought to the Kyln, a maximum security prison in space that holds intergalactic criminals. Everyone was inside with handcuffs on their hands and Gamora was up front, Kairi behind Gamora, Rocket behind her, Riku behind Rocket, Peter behind Riku, Sora behind Peter and Groot behind Sora with two guards one in front and one in the back.

They began walking. "Well this is great. Last thing I need is to be arrested and sent to a prison." Riku complained. "I just hope that we get out of this rat hole soon."

Kairi agreed. "Me too. I don't want to be stuck in a prison holding intergalactic criminals. I can't imagine what those guys would think when they see a girl like me."

Sora spoke up. "I had experiences similar to this in the past guys. I'll help you guys through this. Heh, I can even take these guys down without even using my weapon."

"Ok dude, we get you. That brawl we had was just the beginning, of what will happen next." Rocket said to Sora.

"Well look who has an attitude." Sora said to Rocket. "At least I and all of us are much bigger than you. And have stronger weapons that yours."

"Hey, if you want someone to at least be your bodyguard ask me from these jackasses, come talk to me." Gamora said to the keyblade trio

"No way! I'm not having you as a bodyguard. Especially when you called me a 'little girl'. I do not take that kindly you know." Kairi said to Gamora with a tone in her voice.

"Well I hope all of you 'kiddies' have a lot of fun in here while you still can. Cuz we're gonna be in the Kyln for a long while." Rocket said with a little chuckle.

"They call the Kyln the stomach of the prison system." Rocket spoke up again. "No matter how good you are goin' in. You come out pretty frickin' bad."

"That's nice to hear." Kairi said with a little tone in her voice.

"But hey." Rocket spoke up with a chuckle. "That's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons this one's no different. You're lucky the broad showed up because otherwise me and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now. And you'd be getting' drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers." Sora, Riku and Kairi let out groans after hearing Rocket talk a lot and be like a hot-head.

"Geez. I thought Lea was a hot-head." Riku said to Sora and Kairi.

"Can someone put a muzzle on him please, he's giving me a headache." Sora said and Rocket was surprised.

"I heard that Kid!" Rocket said.

"I've got a name you know!" Sora said to Rocket.

"And what may those names be?" Rocket asked.

"I am Sora." Sora said.

"I am Riku." Riku said.

"I am Kairi." Kairi said.

"I am Peter." Peter said.

"I am Gamora." Gamora said.

"Well thanks for the names guys. I'm Rocket." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot said his name.

"Yea. Thanks Groot." Rocket said. "I already mentioned your name before."

"Ok back to the subject." Peter said. "I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. And I ain't afraid to be bought down by a tree and a talking raccoon." The guard halted them.

"What's a raccoon?" Rocket asked and Sora and Peter had dumbfound looks on their faces.

"'What's a raccoon?' It's what you are stupid." Peter said.

"We've been over this dude! You look like a Raccoon and if you look like a Raccoon, then it's obvious you are a Raccoon." Sora said.

"Ha! There ain't no thing like me, except me." Rocket said and everyone groaned again.

"Ok, someone's got an ego problem." Kairi said.

"I heard that!" Rocket shouted.

"You were supposed to." Sora said and the door opened and they started walking again.

"Ok, back on the subject." Peter spoke up to Gamora. "So this orb has a real shinny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant Maltese Falcon sort of vibe."

"Oh yea I was wondering what was all those markings on the orb." Sora said. "What is the orb exactly?"

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"So what?" Peter asked Groot. "What's the Orb?" He asked Gamora.

"I have no words for an honor less thief." Gamora spoke up and Rocket snickered a little.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." Rocket said and Gamora looked back at him.

"Yea, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are." Rocket said.

Peter spoke up. "Yea we know who you are Gamora." He then turned to Groot. "Who is she?" He asked.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Yea. You said that already." Riku said to Groot.

"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan." Gamora confessed.

Sora, Riku and Kairi looked confused. "You weren't?" The trio asked.

"I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell the orb to a third party." Gamora said as they walked to another hallway.

"Wow. That's interesting." Kairi said.

"I am Groot." Groot said again.

"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told us that." Peter said.

"Uh Rocket. Is there something wrong with tree man here?" Sora asked Rocket.

"Well he don't know talking good like me and all of you. So his vocabulistics is limited to 'I' and 'am' and 'Groot'. Exclusively in that order." Rocket answered to Sora.

"'I am Groot?' That's all he says?" Riku asked.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Yeah. Thanks for answering Groot." Kairi said.

"Well, I'll tell you what. That's going to wear real thin real fast." Peter spoke up.

(Hooked on a Feeling- Blue Swede, 1973)

They continued walking but then Peter stopped and stood next to an impound. He saw a big blue guy listening to his cassette player and headphones. He did not look happy at all.

"What's wrong Peter?" Sora asked.

"That big blue bastard is playing my music." Peter answered Sora. "Hey. Put that away." He said to the blue guy.

He then went inside the impound and everyone watched. "Hey! Listen to me you big blue bastard! Take those headphones off right now! That's mine! Those belong to impound. That tape and that player is mine!"

The blue guy got a Taser and shocked Peter in the chest. He yelled in pain and everyone groaned in discomfort and looked away.

"Hooked on a feeling! Blue Swede! 1973 that song belongs to me!" Peter shouted and he got shocked again but it was more painful.

In a few moment the guys and girls separated to get their jumpsuits on and gather their gear.

Peter went first. Dressed in boxers he was getting cleaned up by being sprayed and washed up by red water very hard. He was shoved inside a changing room. He was about to attack the guards but drones appeared and pointed guns at him. So he went straight to getting dressed in his yellow jumpsuit.

Rocket, Sora and Riku went through the same process wearing boxer shorts for their showers. The three felt discomfort after getting washed up so they put that aside to put on their yellow jumpsuits.

Kairi was getting washed up the same way as the boys were. She was dressed in her undergarments and she was getting washed hard by the red water. After she was finished she dried up coughing and spitting and then putting on her jumpsuit, Gamora followed suit.

Everyone then reunited and got all of their gear together. Moments later everyone was walking down the hallway where a lot of the other prison inmates see them. Then they all heard shouts, yells and death and hate speech coming from the other inmates all directly at Gamora.

(Hooked on a Feeling ends)

"You first! You first!" An inmate said.

"Murderer!" Another inmate said.

"Coming for you first, Gamora!" Another inmate said.

"You're dead!" Another inmate said.

"Your scum! Your scum!" Another inmate said.

Everyone except Gamora wondered why everyone was so hateful towards Gamora. "Why are these guys like this to her?" Sora asked the others.

"It's like I said, she's got a rep." Rocket answered.

Gamora spoke up. "I was one of Ronan's assassins. A lot of prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. His hate towards Xandar turned him into a genocidal maniac, he destroyed many outposts and killed millions of people, even children."

"No way. I can't believe this." Sora said in so much disbelief. He never seen a villain so dark, so murderous and so maniacal in his life. Not even Riku and Kairi could believe it.

"I can't believe Ronan would sink this low to the darkness." Riku said in disbelief. "He's just as dangerous and ruthless as the dark seekers."

Kairi agreed and spoke up in a sad tone. "I just can't believe Ronan would do all of this. Kill millions of people, children, and cause all this pain and suffering just because he hates Xandar." She said with a tear in her eyes.

Sora and Riku looked at her with a concerned look on their faces. "Kairi, everything is going to be ok. We will stop Ronan whatever the cost."

"Well once we get out of this prison we will." Riku said.

"Thanks guys. I feel a little better." Kairi said.

"We might be fine but I'm sure that Gamora would last a day here tops." Rocket said to them.

The inmates continued to yell at Gamora. Riku asked. "The guards here will protect her right?"

"Are you kidding me? The guards are here to make sure we don't get out. They don't care what we do to each other inside." Rocket said to everyone.

"Whatever nightmares the future holds, are dreams compared to what's behind me." Gamora said.

The inmates then began to look at everyone else. "Check out the new meat. I'm gonna slather you up in Gunavian Jelly and go to town." One inmate said and Sora stood in front of his friends, mostly Kairi, to protect them from the inmates.

Then other inmates got closer to the other inmates and stood in front of Gamora. "Let's make something clear." One inmate said pointing to Gamora. "This one here is our booty! You wanna get to her you go through us! Or more accurately we go through you."

Then they started to fight each other over who gets to kill Gamora. "No cell's gonna protect you for long." One inmate said to Gamora.

The inmates continued to brawl and then one got to Gamora. "You're dead! Dead!" the inmate said.

A guard approached "Take her down to the showers. It'll be easier to clean up the blood down there." The guard said as the red and gray skinned man grunted at him in a fury.

Peter approached everyone brawling.

"Peter?" The keyblade trio asked.

"Quill?" Rocket asked. "Where are you going? Quill!"

The inmate said to Gamora "Gamora consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy."

The inmates tried to stop him, Peter included. Suddenly a man in red and grey skin approached with fury in his eyes. "You dare? You know who I am yes?" The man asked.

The inmate answered recognizing him. "You're Drax. The Destroyer."

"Quill!" Rocket shouted trying to stop Peter.

"Drax? That's this guy's name?" Riku asked and everyone nodded.

"Yea. I wonder why he is called 'the Destroyer'." Sora said.

"You want to know why they call me this." Drax said to everyone.

"You slated dozens of Ronan's minions." An inmate answered.

"Ronan murdered my wife, Ovette, and my daughter Camaria. He slaughtered them where they stood. And he laughed!" Drax said and the Keyblade trio gasped in shock.

Kairi then covered her mouth in fear and let out a few tear from her eyes. She just could not believe that Ronan would be so cruel, dark and evil that he would murder Drax's family and took sadistic pleasure out of it.

"Her life is not yours to take. He killed my family and I shall take one of his in return." Drax said getting closer.

The inmate offered Gamora to Drax. "Of course Drax. Here I…" The inmate said and Drax beaten him to a pulp.

Drax approached Gamora but she spoke to him "I am no family to Ronan or Thanos. I'm your only hope at stopping him."

Drax grabbed Gamora by her throat and held her against the wall. She yelled in pain. "Woman. Your words mean nothing to me!" Drax shouted.

Peter approached them trying to settle the situation. "Peter what are you doing?!" Sora asked Peter.

"Oh crap." Rocket said putting his hand over his face.

"This won't end well." Riku said with Kairi agreeing.

"You know if killing Ronan is truly your sole purpose I don't think this is the best way to go about it." Peter said to Drax.

"Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?" Drax asked Peter.

"Well I mean she's hardly the first woman to try and do that to me." Peter said with a chuckle.

He then lifted his shirt to show a few scars on his chest. "Look, this sis from a smoking-hot Rajak girl. Stabbed my with a fork. Didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise." Peter said. Sora and the keybladers were looking at Peter with a dumbfound look on their faces.

"What is he talking about?" Riku asked and they shrugged.

He showed one on his neck. "I got right here, a Kree girl tried to rip out my thorax. She caught me with this skinny little A'askavariian who worked in Nova Records. I was trying to get information."

Drax looked at him with a dumbfound look on his face. "You ever see an A'askavariian? They have tentacles and needles for teeth. If you think I'm seriously interested in that, then…" Peter stopped and everyone continued to look at him with dumbfound looks on their faces. Sora shrugged at Riku and Kairi and they shrugged back.

"You don't care." Peter said,

"Peter. Everyone here doesn't care." Sora said to him.

"Can you get to the point please?" Kairi asked.

"Ok, ok. But here's the point." He pointed at Gamora. "She betrayed Ronan. He's coming back for her. And when he does, that's when you." Peter said as he stuck his finger out and slid it across his throat.

Drax was confused. "Why would I put my finger on his throat?" He asked.

Everyone was confused. "What? Oh no this is a symbol, for you slicing his throat." Peter said correcting Drax.

"I would not slice his throat." Drax said. "I would cut his head clean off."

"Whoa! That's pretty sick." Sora said.

"Well not as sick as everything Ronan does." Riku said.

Peter continued talking "It's a general expression for you killing somebody." He looked at the inmate who offered Gamora to Drax. "You've heard of this? You've seen this right? You know what that is?" He asked showing him the throat slicing symbol.

"Yeah, yeah." The inmate said.

"You guys seen this too right?" Peter asked the keyblade trio.

"Yeah. We've seen it many times." Sora answered him and Riku and Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Now what I'm saying is, you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him." Peter said to Drax.

"We can help you too Drax. We know how much pain you are in after what Ronan did to your family." Kairi said to him as Riku and Sora agreed.

"But Peter is right. Gamora needs to live, she may help us stop Ronan." Riku said.

The inmate approached Drax. "I like your knife. I'm keeping it." He said as he took the knife.

Drax looked upset. "That's my favorite knife." He said.

Peter got annoyed. "Drax listen! I could care less whether you live or die."

Rocket spoke up. "Then why stop the big guy Quill?" He asked.

"Simple." Peter said. "We are going to sell the orb to someone else."

"I've got a contract with a buyer who may help us out here." Rocket said.

"How are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here?" Drax asked. Referring to everyone.

"Yea Peter we need to find a way out of the prison." Sora said.

"We have our answer." Peter said pointing to Rocket. "My friend Rocket here has escaped 22 prisons."

"So we are going to set up an escape plan?" Riku asked.

"That's the idea kid. I'm a professional." Rocket said to Riku.

"Ok. And after we escape we head straight to the buy you contracted to sell the orb." Kairi said to Rocket.

"Let's not forget that we need to head to Yondu to retrieve your bounty." Rocket said.

"Now wait. The bounty? Wont Yondu kill you for ditching the Ravagers Peter?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. It's possible he will but we'll figure that out later." Peter answered Sora.

"Another question. How much will this buyer pay us for selling the orb?" Riku asked.

"Four billion units." Rocket answered.

"What?" Everyone shouted in excitement.

"Holy crap!" They said.

"Ok that's pretty sweet. But I'm not into doing this for money. I just want that orb away from Ronan so he won't use it for evil." Sora said and Riku and Kairi agreed with him.

"I'll do this too." Gamora spoke up. "That orb is my opportunity to get away from Ronan and Thanos."

"Ok guys. Once we all escape Ill lead you to the buyer directly and ill split the profit between all of us." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot said behind metal fence separating him from the others. Everyone looked at him.

"Yes Groot. I'll split the profit for you too." Rocket said. "Asleep for the danger, awake for the money, as per frickin usual." He said and Sora, Riku and Kairi laughed.

"Ok guys. Let's get our plan ready." Sora said and everyone went in their separate ways to set up their escape plan.

Meanwhile in the Dark Aster, Ronan was contacted by a servant to Thanos the Mad Titan. A Chitari name "The Other". They are discussing Gamora's betrayal and her plans for the orb.

"You have been betrayed Ronan." The Other said.

"We know only that she has been captured. Gamora may yet recover the orb." Ronan said.

"No! Our sources within the Kyln say Gamora has her own plans for the orb, and that three keyblade wielders are aiding her." The Other said.

"Keyblade wielders?" Ronan asked.

"Yes! Thanos knows about the keyblade and its abilities it gives to those who wield it. He knows they will interfere with forces of darkness that those three will interfere with our plans. Your partnership with Thanos is at risk." The Other said. "Thanos requires you're presence. Now!" The message ended and Ronan and Nebula went to the Domain of Thanos.

Ronan and Nebula arrived with The Other standing by him and Thanos sitting on a throne with his back facing Ronan. Nebula was busy repairing a piece of technology on herself.

"With all due respect Thanos, your daughter and those 'keybladers' made this mess and yet you summon me." Ronan said in an angry tone.

"I would lower my voice accuser." The Other said.

"First she lost a battle with some primitive and those keybladers." Ronan said.

"Thanos put Gamora under your charge." The Other said.

"Then she and those children were apprehended by the Nova Corps." Ronan said.

"You are the one here with nothing to show for it." The Other said.

"Your sources say that Gamora meant to betray us the whole time!" Ronan yelled at The Other.

"Lower your tone!" The Other yelled back. "I may be your..." He spoke up but Ronan blasted a shockwave from his weapon to crack The Other's neck just to shut him up.

He dropped dead on the ground and Ronan looked back at Thanos. "I only ask that you take this matter seriously." Ronan said.

Thanos turned around to face Ronan "The only matter I do not take seriously boy, is you." Thanos said.

"Your politics bore me! Your demeanor is that of a pouty child. And apparently you alienated my favorite daughter Gamora." Thanos said and Nebula was surprised that Thanos called Gamora his favorite daughter instead of her.

"And worst of all. You allowed those Keyblade bearers to aid Gamora." Thanos.

"What is so special about those keybladers?" Ronan asked Thanos.

"I've seen and lived through the history of Kingdom Hearts and I know all about the Keyblade. It is their duty as keyblade wielders to defeat forces of darkness and protect the light. Their strength comes from the light in their hearts and their love for others. This kind of power can overcome our powers of darkness with great lengths. They will do everything in their power to stop us from succeeding in destroying Xandar and ruling the Galaxy." Thanos explained to Ronan.

"I shall honor our partnership, Kree. If you bring me the orb." Thanos said. "But you must destroy those keyblade wielders, even if it means spilling their blood."

"It will be done." Ronan said.

"Good. Now I have one more warning." Thanos began to warn Ronan. "If you return to me empty handed, I will bathe the starways in your blood." He said in an angry tone which intimidated Ronan for a bit.

Nebula finished repairing herself "Thanks dad, sounds fair." She said as she walked to Ronan. "This I one fight you won't win. Let's head to the Kyln." Nebula said as she and Ronan began to leave.

As they left Thanos looked at them walking away then he let out a wicked look on his face. It's as if everything is going to plan perfectly.

 **And Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter. A lot happened, everyone was brought to the Kyln and everyone including Drax the destroyer was introduced and soon they will escape from the Kyln to sell the orb. I'm pretty sure you guys were happy that "I am Groot" was finally said. I was happy too since that was my favorite line in the movie. I hope you guys liked that I had Thanos know all about Kingdom Hearts and the keyblade. That is how he knows about Sora, Riku and Kairi's presence in the Galaxy. I know there wasn't that much action in this but I promise there will be action in the next chapter. I also decided to not use song lyrics in the story so I'll just leave you to listen to the music after I listed the song name in the story. Stay tuned for more!**


	5. Chapter 5: Prison Escape

**Hello readers! And welcome back. Ok guys we are about to begin the escape from the Kyln. I appreciate all the reviews as well as the follows and favorites. Now, brace yourselves for this prison escape. Lets begin!**

 **Remember, I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 5: Prison Escape

Inside the Kyln cafeteria, everyone got back together to get their food to eat. The plan was all set but they need to make sure they know all the steps they need to escape.

While they were getting their food, Sora spoke up. "Alright Rocket. What's the escape plan?" He asked Rocket.

"Ok guys. If we're gonna get out of here we need to get into that watchtower." Rocket said pointing to the watchtower in the center of the cafeteria. "And to do that I'm gonna need a few things." He said as they walked to an open table.

"The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one." Rocket said.

"Leave it to me." Gamora said.

Rocket saw an inmate with a robotic leg. "That dude there?"

"Yeah?" Riku asked.

"I need his prosthetic leg." Rocket said.

"His leg?" Peter, Sora, Riku and Kairi asked.

"Yea. By the looks of him, he's completely useless. I don't need the rest of him." Rocket said.

"Ok, I'll get the leg." Peter said.

"And I'll help Peter with that." Sora said.

"And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Do you guys see it?" Rocket asked.

"Yeah." Peter and Sora said.

"There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower I definitely need it." Rocket explained to everyone as they sat down at the table.

"Ok well, how are we supposed to do that Rocket?" Kairi asked Rocket.

"Well I suppose these bald-bodies of yours find you attractive. So, maybe you can work out a trade with the guards." Rocket said and Kairi and Gamora had offended looks on their faces.

"You must be joking." Gamora said in an offended tone.

"No, I really heard they find you attractive." Rocket said.

"Can we get back to business please? I don't want to keep talking about how attractive girls look." Kairi said.

"Look, the panel is 20 feet in the air and it's in the most heavily guarded part of the prison." Peter said.

Sora spoke up. "With all the security around the watchtower it's impossible to get up there without being seen."

Little did everyone know, Groot walked his way to the black panel, grew himself extra feet high and reached for the panel.

"I got one plan, and that plan requires a frickin' quarnyx battery. So figure it out!" Rocket said in an annoyed tone.

Groot ripped the cover of the panel out and it fell on an inmates head knocking him out.

"Can we get back on the plan please?" Riku said.

"Thanks." Rocket said. "Now this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode."

Groot was trying to yank the plug of the battery out. "Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last." Rocket said.

Groot yanked the plug out. Then the lights dimmed for a bit which got everyone's attention and then the alarm started to blare.

Everyone saw that Groot already got the battery. "Or we could just get the battery first and improvise." Rocket said.

"I'll get the armband." Gamora said.

"I got the leg." Peter said.

"I'll help Peter. Riku, Kairi let's get our weapons ready when the guards come." Sora said to Riku and Kairi.

"Right!" The duo said as everyone spread out.

Rocket was groaning and rubbing his hand with his hands. He knew this wasn't part of the plan yet Groot idiotically screwed it up.

Guards armed with weapons and a few security drones showed up to contain all the prisoners.

"Guards!"Riku shouted seeing the guards.

"Drones!" Kairi shouted seeing the drones hovering around.

"Weapons out now!" Sora exclaimed and the trio summoned their keyblades.

The watchtower guard was surprised at Groot and the keyblade trio. The guards outside the tower were about to open fire on them. "Prisoners, drop the device and drop the weapons. Return to your cells or we will open fire." The watchtower guard commanded Groot and the keyblade trio.

Groot began to grow a few strong twigs on himself as if they were his weapons. He growled in anger. "I! AM! GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Groot yelled loud.

"Fire!" The watchtower guard commanded as the drones fired on Groot. He attacked the drones back.

Sora, Riku and Kairi were dodging the fire from the drones and guards and used their keyblades to fight back against them.

"Sora! Get to Peter now!" Riku shouted to Sora while dodging fire from the drones.

"What about you guys!" Sora said swinging his keyblade on a few guards.

"We got this! Go!" Kairi shouted as she swung her keyblade on a drone sending it to a wall and destroying it.

Sora ran off to Peter dodging guns, dodging drones being knocked away by Groot and blocking bullets.

"All prisoners return to your sleeping areas." The watchtower guard commanded trying to maintain order.

Rocket ran to Groot dodging bullets as he ran. He got to Groot and climbed on top of him. "You idiot! How am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff?!" Rocket yelled at Groot.

A drone began firing on Groot but he used his branches as a shield before knocking it away.

Two guards with guns appeared and pointed their guns on Rocket and Groot, but they didn't know that Drax was next to them.

"The animal is in control. Fire on my command!" One of the guards said and Drax glared at them.

He ran to the guards and shoved one out of his way before disarming the other. He threw the weapon at another guard before throwing the guard he held away. He then took out another guard before doing a big Kung Fu move on two other guards hitting them hard. One guard punched Drax but he head butted him back hard before slamming another guard to the ground.

Riku and Kairi looked at Drax with a surprised look on their faces. "Wow, Drax has some moves." Kairi said before beating away another guard.

"No kidding." Riku replied before resuming his fight with the guards.

Drax grabbed a gun. "Creepy little beast!" He said to Rocket throwing the gun to him.

Rocket grabbed the gun and clicked it. "Oh, yeah." He said before going on a shooting frenzy on the drones that surrounded him and Groot yelling and laughing while shooting.

Peter and Sora got to the guy with the robotic leg. "You need my what? He asked.

Meanwhile Gamora was fighting her way to a guard with an armband. She dodged a rocket and used Kung Fu moves on two guards. She dodged a laser and fought off a guard with a gun and a riot shield.

She restrained a guard with an armband with her legs. "I'll need this." She said to the guard.

"Good luck. It's internally wired." The guard said.

"I'll figure something out." Gamora said before knocking the guard out.

Peter and Sora managed to get the leg and were running. "We got to get to Rocket!" Sora said to Peter and he nodded back.

They encountered a guard. "Drop the leg. Drop the leg and move back to your cell." The guard said and Peter put his hands up before using the leg as a weapon on the guard.

"Nice job!" Sora said to Peter as he grabbed a gun.

"Thanks. Duck!" He shouted shooting down a drone behind Sora.

"Behind you!" Sora shouted swinging his keyblade on another guard knocking him out.

"Nice one!" Peter said to Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said. He then had a bewildered look on his face. "Drop the leg?" Sora asked.

"You don't hear that every day." Peter said as they grabbed the leg and ran to the others.

Rocket continued to shoot at the drones but he ran out of ammo. "Rocket!" Gamora shouted as she threw the arm band to Rocket.

He grabbed the armband. "Move to the watchtower!" Rocket commanded Groot as they moved to the watchtower.

"Riku! Kairi! Let's get to the watchtower!" Sora shouted to his friends.

"Right!" They exclaimed gesturing Drax to come with them.

Gamora jumped over the railing of the platform she was on to the platform leading to the watchtower.

Rocket got there next. Then Peter and Sora climbed up Groot before a drone showed up and was about to fire on them. Then Drax grabbed the drone and ripped it apart.

He saw Peter. "You! Man who has lain with an A'askavariian!" Drax said.

"It was one time man." Peter said.

"Peter! We gotta move!" Sora shouted to Peter before they all climbed on Groot to the watchtower, Riku and Kairi following suit.

"We need all available guards in full combat gear…" The watchtower guard said before the door opened behind him. Then everyone was standing behind the door looking brave and bold. The guard surrendered before Groot grabbed him and threw him out.

Everyone entered the watchtower and Rocket got to work on his little escape plna.

Drax glared at Gamora. "Spare me your foul case woman!" Drax said angrily.

"Why is this one here?" She asked in annoyance.

"We promised Drax he would stay by our side until he kills Ronan." Riku answered her.

"And I always keep my promises when they're to muscle bound whack-jobs who would kill me if I don't." Peter said.

"So you two better not get into each other and brawl while we go defeat Ronan and sell the orb." Kairi said.

"OK guys let's stick with the plan." Sora said. "Here you go Rocket." He handed the leg to Rocket.

"Oh, I was just kidding about the leg. I just needed these two things." Rocket said and Peter and Sora had a bewildered look on their faces.

"What?" The two said in unison.

"No, I thought it'd be funny. Was it funny?" Rocket asked in a humorous tone. "No wait, what did he look like hopping around?"

"You mean to tell me that we got that leg for nothing?!" Sora asked in a surprised tone.

"I had to transfer him 30,000 units!" Peter shouted before Rocket let out a chuckle, laughing about the leg.

"How are we going to leave?" Drax asked as more drones appeared and began firing on the windows of the tower.

"Rocket has a plan!" Sora said.

"Do you? Or is that another thing you made up?" Peter asked Rocket.

"I have a plan! I have a plan!" Rocket shouted working in a fast pace.

"Well hurry up!" Riku shouted.

"Cease your yammering and relive us from this irkstone confinement." Drax said.

"Yea. I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one." Peter said and Drax glared at him.

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus." Drax said.

"It's just a metaphor Drax." Sora said to him.

"His people are completely literal. Metaphors are gonna go over his head." Rocket said

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it." Drax said as Kairi groaned and put a hand on her forehead.

"I'm going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora said.

"No kidding Gamora." Kairi said agreeing with Gamora.

Suddenly guards with heavy weapons showed up.

"Uh guys?" Sora said pointing to the heavy weapons guards.

"Those are some big guns." Peter said.

The troops pointed their weapons at the tower. "On my command! Number one!" The commander shouted and a trooper fired a rocket at the tower.

The tower shook on impact. "Rocket we got to hurry!" Kairi shouted.

"We are ready for your plan rodent!" Gamora shouted.

"Hold on!" Rocket shouted back working faster.

"Number two!" The commander shouted and the trooper fired a rocket at the tower.

The tower shook again cracking a window. "Come on Rocket! We'll get blown up in here!" Riku exclaimed.

"I said hold on!" Rocket shouted.

Drax spoke up. "I recognize this animal. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious."

Rocket turned around. "Not helping!" he shouted.

"Number three!" The commander shouted as a third rocket was fired on the tower cracking the window.

"All fire on my command!" He shouted as everyone was prepared for what will happen next.

"Three! Two! One!" The commander shouted when suddenly Rocket plugged wires in and he appeared to shut down the prison's gravity.

Everyone outside the tower was floating and everyone inside had a surprised look on their faces.

"He turned off the artificial gravity. Everywhere but in here." Gamora said.

"Wow. I guess this is part of your plan." Riku said to Rocket.

"That's not the only thing I got on my plan" Rocket said as he used the computers to reprogram the drones to carry the watchtower away.

They then flew faster through the tunnels of the prison while holding on to the ride they were on.

"See. I told you I had a plan." Rocket said.

They continued flying and when they got to a closed door it opened on the last minute and the ship began to lose control crashing into the walls and hitting a few guards. "Hold on guys!" Sora said as they crashed into a wall.

"That was a pretty good plan." Peter said as Rocket closed the doors behind them and did a 'ta-da' pose. They got out through a window.

They were in an air hangar and everyone was gathering their outfits and gear for their adventure and Peter found his ship.

"Yeah! There it is! Get my ship! It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner." Peter said to everyone.

"We'll have to get there and get out of here." Riku said.

The others were still gathering their stuff. "They crumpled up my pants into a ball, that's rude! They folded all of yours." Rocket complained.

"Well you're a Raccoon what'd you expect." Kairi said.

Meanwhile Peter got a box where his stuff was and he was looking for his cassette player. He couldn't find it.

"The orb's there, let's go!" Gamora said as they were about to leave.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Peter said.

"What?" Gamora and Sora asked.

"That bastard didn't put it back." Peter said.

"Put what back?" Gamora asked as Peter picked up his stuff.

"You tow get them to the ship. Ill be right back." Peter said.

"What about you?" Sora asked.

"How are you gonna possibly…" Gamora asked and Peter interrupted her.

"Just keep the Milano close by. Go! Go!" Peter said as he left.

"Come on Gamora. Let's get to the ship." He said to her and everyone left to the Milano.

Peter got changed to his Star-Lord outfit with his blasters. Three guards showed up and he blasted electric blasts at them knocking them down before using melee attacks on another guard.

He blasted another guard down but was still conscious. He was groaning in pain. "Ah! My neck!" The guard said as Peter finished him off.

Meanwhile the Milano was outside the Kyln with everyone inside waiting for Peter.

"Come on Peter. What's taking so long?" Riku asked.

"How is he gonna get to us?" Rocket asked.

"He declined to share that information with me." Gamora said.

"Well screw this. I ain't waiting for some humie with a death wish." Rocket said.

"Gamora. You got the orb right?" Kairi asked her.

"Yes." She said looking in the bag but the orb wasn't actually there.

(Escape the Pina Colada Song. Rupert Holmes)

Peter was walking to the blue bastard tossing the orb in the air a few times. He eventually found him still listening to his music. The blue guy turned to Peter before he knocked him out with his gun.

"If we don't leave now. We will be blown to bits." Rocket said.

"No! We are not leaving without the orb." Gamora said.

Everyone then looked outside the ship. They saw Peter flying to them. "Behold." Drax said as Peter continued flying.

He then entered the ship. "This one's got spirit. He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan. Companion what were you retrieving?" He asked and Peter ejected his cassette from his player.

Drax had a dumbfound look on his face. "You're an imbecile." He said and everyone then parted and relaxed on the Milano.

(Escape ends)

 **And Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll have to stop here before we move on to Knowhere to meet the Collector. I'm pretty sure you guys like the action and humor in this chapter. But I'll tell you this, there will be a little more excitement in the next chapter. I promise. Stay tuned for more!**


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival on Knowhere

**Hello readers! And welcome back. Sorry about the delay, busy with school work. Ok, we are about to arrive on Knowhere to sell the orb. I appreciate all the reviews as well as the follows and favorites. I do have a potential to write a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and the Avengers. So I will write one in the future. Now, brace yourselves for more adventures in the galaxy. Let's begin!**

 **Remember, I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 6: Arrival to Knowhere

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Peter was calling out to Rocket. "Yo ranger prick! You can't take apart my ship without asking me!"

Rocket was busy looking at and playing with a few things on Peter's ship. "What the hell is this?" He asked picking up a device.

"Don't touch that! It's a bomb." Peter said.

"A bomb?" Rocket and Sora asked.

"Yea." He answered.

Rocket chuckled a bit and asked. "And you leave it lying around?"

"I was going to put it in a box." Peter answered.

"What's a box going to do?" Rocket asked.

"Well obviously, the 'bomb' is not armed and Peter wants to store it Rocket." Sora answered him.

"Oh come on killjoy, you don't know how much fun this would be." Rocket said to Sora.

"Blowing stuff up is not fun Rocket." Riku said. "Especially when people get hurt."

"Blah blah blah. Really touching." Rocket said annoyed, then he spotted something else. "Hey. How about this one."

"No! Leave it alone!" Peter said trying to grab it from Rocket.

"Why what is it?" Rocket asked struggling with Peter.

"Shut up!" Peter shouted. "That's for if things get hardcore."

"Or you just wanna blow up moons" Rocket said in a hotheaded tone.

"No one's blowing up moons!" Peter said.

"You all just wanna suck the joy out of everything." Rocket said and Sora got very annoyed.

"Enough!" Sora shouted then Rocket and Peter stopped. "You two are acting like kids. I suggest you stop being so childish." Sora said to Peter. "And you stop being a hot-headed vermin." Sora said to Rocket who had an offended look on his face.

Sora then turned to Peter. "Peter we need to focus on getting to the buyer to sell the orb."

"Right. I need the buyer's coordinates." Peter said to Rocket.

Rocket punched the coordinates in the ships computer then returned to the others. "We're heading in the right direction."

"OK guys." Peter gathered everyone in a circle. "If were gonna work together, you might wanna try trusting me a little bit." Everyone looked a little cautious about trusting Peter. "And how much do you trust me?"

Sora spoke up. "Well Peter, I trust you because of where you came from and who you are. But I kinda feel a little cautious around you when we are in certain situations."

"I agree. Especially after everything we went through in the Kyln." Kairi said to Peter.

"Yea. Even when we encountered Drax trying to kill Gamora, you were a little odd during the conversation you had with him." Riku said.

"Alright, alright kiddies we get it." Rocket spoke up, then he turned to Peter. "I'd trust you a lot more if you told me what this thing was." He said showing the object he picked up a few minutes ago.

"Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon." Rocket said.

"I don't know what it is." Peter said then Drax picked it up.

"We should use it against Ronan." Drax said.

Gamora spoke up. "Put it down you fool. You'll destroy us all!"

Drax got to her face. "Or just you, murderess!"

"Aw damnit." Kairi said.

"I let you live once princess!" Drax shouted.

"I am not a princess!" Gamora shouted back.

"QUIET!" Kairi screamed and the two of them turned to her. "I told you two at the Kyln not to get in each other's faces and kill each other! Don't make me say it again!"

Drax and Gamora were quite surprised by Kairi's assertiveness. "No one is killing anyone on this ship!" She turned to Drax. "Maybe you should at least listen to Gamora instead of letting your anger over Ronan cloud your mind." She turned to Gamora. "And you should at least try to be more helpful to us and not get into trouble because of what Ronan did to you." She sat down again.

Everyone was surprised by Kairi and Peter spoke up. "Wow! Thank you Kairi, thank you." He patted her back making her giggle. He then turned to everyone else. "She's right. We're stuck together until we get the money."

"I am not interested in money" Gamora said with Drax actually agreeing with her.

"Great. That means more money for the rest of us." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Yes Groot. You'll get your share too." Rocket said.

"It's official. We are now partners. Until the money is ours." Riku said.

"We have an agreement. But I would never be partners with the likes of you." Drax said to Gamora.

"I'll go tell the buyer we're on our way." Rocket said.

"Oh and by the way Quill. Your ship is filthy." Gamora said to Peter.

"Yea really Peter. I thought all space ship pilots would keep their spaces clean." Sora said.

"Well guess we're stuck in this filth hole until we get to the buyer." Riku said.

"Oh you guys have no idea. If I had a black light, the place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting." Peter said and everyone had bewildered looks on their faces.

Sora, Riku and Kairi shrugged and Rocket spoke up. "You got issues Quill."

Meanwhile at the Kyln Ronan and Nebula were there interrogating the guards to find out the location of the orb.

"I swear! I don't know where they went I swear!" The guard said in a terrified tone.

"If he knew where they were headed, he would have told us." Nebula said.

"Yeah." The guard said.

"Ronan." She turned to Ronan. "The Nova Corps sent a fleet to defend the prison."

"Well then, send Necrocraft to every corner of the quadrant." Ronan commanded a paper person. "Find the Orb. Any means, any price."

"And this place?" The paper person asked.

"The Nova cannot know what we're after." Ronan said. "And once we find those keyblade wielders, bring them to me. I want to kill them myself."

Then Nebula and a few paper people started torturing the guard making him scream at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile, Sora and the gang have finally arrived to their destination where their buyer was going to be. "Heads up guys. We're inbound." Rocket said as the ship approached the planet. Everyone had a look of awe on their faces when they saw the planet.

"Whoa." Everyone said.

"What is that place?" Sora and Peter asked.

Gamora spoke up. "It's a planet called "Knowhere. The severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary rodent, there are no laws or regulations whatsoever here."

"What. This place has outlaws too?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Gamora answered. "Hundreds of years ago, a group of people called "the Tivan" sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull. Bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. They are all rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable for any outlaws."

"Well, I come from a planet of outlaws. Including Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, John Stamos." Peter said and Rocket looked amused.

"Sounds like a place which I would like to visit." Rocket said.

"Duh Rocket. Of course you should." Sora said. "I'd be amused how the people there would react once they meet a talking hot-headed raccoon like you."

"Hey!" Rocket exclaimed.

Kairi groaned in annoyance. "Great. First the Kyln, now this place. I think I've dealt with enough outlaws already."

"You're not the only one Kairi." Riku said.

"Yeah. We'll have to really stick together for this one." Sora said.

In a few moments they arrived on the grounds of Knowhere. While they we're walking they saw that people were indeed "outlaw" like but they did see a few people who weren't outlaws. They looked homeless and hungry.

"Excuse me." A kid asked the group. "Can you spare any units?"

"Get out of here." Peter said as they walked away.

"Hey Peter. That kid was looking for money. We didn't have to do that." Sora said in disappointment.

"I know, but the buyer is our focus here. Come on." Peter said as they continued walking.

Kairi can't help but feel sad for these people because of what situation they are in. She wished she could help them.

Then her wish seemed to come true when a young girl approached Groot. He grew a flower from himself and he gave it to the girl smiling. She smiled back after taking it from him.

Kairi's heart warmed when she saw that so she went to Groot. "Hey Groot? Can I have another flower?" She asked and Groot moaned in a happy tone as if to say yes.

He grew another flower from himself and gave it to Kairi. "Thanks." She said as she approached another young girl.

Sora and the gang noticed this and looked at her to find out what she is doing. "Excuse me. Do you have anything to help me?"

"Aww. Are you ok?" Kairi asked.

"No. I have nothing here." The girl said in a sad tone.

"Aww. I'm so sorry. I don't have any units. But I do have this I want to give you." Kairi said giving the flower to the girl.

"Wow. A flower?" The girl asked in amazement.

"Yes. Things may be bad here for you. But if you hold this flower and keep believing in yourself, good things will come to you. Trust me." Kairi said and the girl smiled very brightly.

"Wow. Thank you." The girl said and she hugged Kairi to her surprise but she hugged back.

"Your welcome." Kairi said as the girl took off from the group.

Everyone was amazed by what they just saw. "Wow Kairi. That was the sweetest and kindest thing I've seen you do." Sora said.

"Yeah. Me too." Riku said

"Me too." Peter said and Kairi giggled.

"Thanks guys." Kairi said.

"Yeah, yeah. Blah blah blah. We're all so amazed by you kindness Kairi." Rocket said. "Now how bout we get to the buyer and get our frickin' money." Rocket said.

"Alright fine Rocket." Sora said. "Let's get to the buyer."

In a few moments they arrived at the building where the buyer would be at. "Our buyer is in there?" Peter asked.

"Yup. We're gonna have to wait till he sends a representative to us." Rocket said.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise coming from a bar right next to them. "Get out of here!" A person from the bar shouted as he threw another person out.

The person groaned and walked away limping. "This is no respectable establishment."

"What do you guys think we should do while we wait?" Peter asked.

"Why don't we separate for a while before the buyer's representative comes to us?" Riku suggested.

"Good idea. I'll stick with Gamora." Peter said.

"I would like to stick with Kairi. Just to keep her safe from any outlaws here." Sora said and Kairi blushed a little.

"Aw. A little romantic date eh?" Rocket said with a sneaky grin and Riku couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Sora and Kairi blushed "Shut up Rocket! We're not a couple." Kairi said.

"Yeah. Sure you are." Rocket said in a sarcastic tone. "I've seen many romantic things before. You guys ain't an exception."

Riku chuckled again. "Ok Rocket you're embarrassing them."

"What? Oh come on Riku don't tell me you're with them. I heard you chuckling before, so you think it's pretty funny." Rocket said with a laugh.

"Ok why don't we separate before we embarrass ourselves here?" Drax said.

"Thanks Drax." Sora said and he and Kairi separated and went down the same path as Peter and Gamora.

Riku on the other hand was stuck with Rocket, Drax and Groot to his disappointment because Sora and Kairi already left him.

"Great. Just what I needed. The cute little couples left and I'm stuck with two thugs and a vengeful maniac. Yup, this should be a hell of a joy ride for me; babysitting the trouble makers while the couples have their fun with each other." He said to himself as he followed them into the bar. "Heh. Yeah I'll be missed. The cute little couples, I miss them already."

 **And Done! I hope you like this chapter. Especially with some of the humor and little fluff here. I hope you liked that I had Kairi be assertive while kind too. I mean she's a princess of heart but with a spirit of a warrior so, yeah. I also hope you like that I had Riku stuck with the trouble makers while the couples have their fun. I just like to make fun of Riku since I'm not so much in to him, no offense to anyone who is a strong Riku fan. I'm mostly a Sora and Kairi fan especially the pairings between them. Stay tuned for more as we will soon meet the Collector and find out about the purple infinity stone. I'll try to connect the creation of the infinity stones with the creation of Kingdom Hearts somehow. But I'll definitely do it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Discovering an Infinity Stone

**Hello readers! And welcome back. Ok guys. I have a little surprise for everyone and it involves the romantic scene with Peter and Gamora. I also came up with an idea to connect Kingdom Hearts with the Infinity Stones. I hope you guys like it. So without further delay, let's begin!**

 **Remember, I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 7: Discovering the infinity stone

While Riku is having his little fun with Drax, Rocket and Groot in the bar, Sora, Kairi, Gamora and Peter were walking through the city till they got to a balcony where it overlooks outer space.

"My connection is making us wait." Gamora told Peter.

"Don't worry. It's just a negotiation tactic. Trust me it's my specialty." Peter told her. "Where yours is 'Stab, stab. Those are my terms.'"

"My father didn't stress diplomacy." Gamora said.

"You mean Thanos?" Peter asked her. Sora and Kairi paid more attention to the conversation with curious looks on their faces.

"He's not my father." Gamora said and Sora spoke up.

"Who is Thanos? I've never heard of him." Sora said to Gamora.

"Thanos is a chitari and more importantly he is also known as 'The Mad Titan' and the most powerful being in the universe." Gamora said to Sora and Kairi who were rather surprised.

"I'm starting to not like him already." Kairi said. "Can you tell us more about Thanos Gamora?"

"Ever since his birth, Thanos has been obsessed with power and domination of the entire universe. He's similar to the enemies you and Sora fight as keyblade wielders but he is even more powerful than any of them. He uses other evil beings like Ronan to fulfill his domination schemes and in return he helps them their own schemes." Gamora explained and Sora and Kairi started feeling a little scared about Thanos.

"When Thanos took my home world he killed my parents in front of me. He tortured me, turned me into a weapon and he used me to fulfill the agreement with Ronan to bring the orb to him and destroying Xandar for Ronan." Gamora said and Sora and Kairi looked more scared.

"When he said he was going to destroy an entire planet for Ronan, I couldn't just stand by and…" Gamora was interrupted by Peter.

"Why would you risk your life for this?" Peter asked her.

"Because, I feel that my heart is telling me to betray Ronan and keep the orb away from him. I feel the same feeling humans have, a conscious." Gamora said.

"Sora, I think that darkness I felt wasn't just from Ronan. I think it was from Thanos too." Kairi said.

"You might be right Kairi. We may have to tell Riku when we meet up again." Sora said and he looked at Gamora. "Don't worry Gamora. We will not let Ronan or Thanos have their way. When we sell the orb to our buyer, we can defeat Ronan and Thanos and it will all be over."

"You don't understand. Thanos cannot be killed, he is immortal. That's why he is 'The Mad Titan.'" Gamora said.

"You may be right." Kairi spoke up. "If we cannot defeat Thanos, we should pay more attention to defeating Ronan. I feel he is a bigger threat as of now."

"Your right Kairi. Thank you." Gamora said in relief.

Peter spoke up. "You know guys. I have something that can maybe help." He took out his cassette player and began to play music.

"What is that?" Gamora asked. Sora and Kairi were wondering the same thing.

"My mother gave it to me. She liked sharing with me all the pop songs that she loved growing up." Peter explained.

"Wow that's wonderful." Sora said with Kairi agreeing with him.

"Thanks. I happened to have it on me, when I was… the day that she… you know when I left Earth." Peter said a little uneasy since his mother is coming back to his head.

"What do you do with it?" Gamora asked.

"Do? Nothing. You listen to it. Or you dance." Peter said.

"I'm a warrior and an assassin. I do not dance." Gamora said.

"Really?" Everyone asked.

"Dancing is a very wonderful thing Gamora." Kairi said. "It's something humans like us enjoy."

"It's true. On my planet, there's a legend about people like you. It's called footloose." Peter explained referring to the Broadway musical we all know and love.

"And in it, a great hero named Kevin Bacon teaches an entire city full of people with sticks up their butts that dancing, well… it's the greatest thing there is." Peter said and Gamora was confused.

"Wow. Great story Peter. We should learn more about it." Kairi said.

"Who puts sticks up their butts?" Gamora asked.

"What? No that's just a…" Peter said but Sora spoke up.

"It's a human expression we use." Sora said.

"That is cruel." Gamora said.

"It's just a phrase people use." Peter said and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

Sora and Kairi noticed this and blushed for a bit before moving a few feet away from them.

"Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah Kairi?" He asked back.

"I'm feeling scared. Not only we have to worry about the dark seekers threatening the worlds, but we have to worry about Thanos too. He seems just as powerful as the dark seekers." Kairi said and Sora looked concerned at her.

"I know Kairi, I know. I promise you I will always protect you and if we all stay together, no one, not even Xehanort or Thanos can get to us." Sora said comforting Kairi.

"What if we fail and Xehnaort and Thanos wins. The entire universe would be in grave danger." Kairi said with a tear in her eye.

"Hey. Look at me." Sora said making Kairi look at him. "Nothing will happen between us. I promise nothing will happen, and I always keep promises." Sora said and Kairi wiped her tear and smiled.

"Thank you. That's what I love about you. Always protective of all we care about especially me. You're such a brave, caring and strong hearted hero." Kairi said.

"You too. You're caring, brave and strong hearted like me. I mean you may be a princess of heart but you have a spirit of a warrior like me." Sora said and Kairi giggled. "Haha. There's that giggle. You feel better?"

"Yeah. I do. Thank you." Kairi said. "I believe it's time to make this official." She said as Sora wondered what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"There is one thing I want to show you. It's something we tried to do for such a long time. I feel this is the right time." Kairi said and Sora looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Sora said ad Kairi went into her pocket.

"I mean this." She pulled out the object that was in her pocket and Sora couldn't believe his eyes. It was a Paopu fruit.

"K-Kairi. Wh-Where did you get that?" Sora asked in disbelief.

Kairi looked nervous and spoke. "When I left the islands to train with Master Yen Sid, I took this fruit and kept it with me ever since." Kairi said. "The legend says that if two people shared one their destinies would be intertwined right?"

"Yeah. That they would remain in each theirs hearts no matter what." Sora said still in disbelief.

"I don't know how you would answer this but… would you share it with me?" Kairi asked as she closed her eyes and prepared for the answer Sora has to give to her. But Sora only smiled and looked at Kairi.

"Oh course I will." Sora said and he and Kairi smiled brighter than ever. "It will also be cute with the music playing too." Sora said as they laughed at that remark.

They split the fruit up into two pieces and gave the pieces to each other. "On the count of three?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yeah." Kairi said as the couple stared in each other's eyes. "One." Kairi said.

"Two." Sora spoke next.

"Three." The couple said in unison as they took a bite of the star shaped fruit as the bursting flavor went into their mouths.

The taste was so amazing that they continued eating the fruit and every bite they take they felt closer to each other, feeling like they were meant for each other. As soon as they finished the fruit they felt complete. The couple looked in each other's eyes for a few moments with love and smiled brightly at each other. Then, they wrapped their arms around each other, Kairi's around Sora's neck and Sora's around Kairi's waist. And then they leaned their faces towards each other's and embraced each other in a sweet, loving and passionate kiss. They kissed each other for what seemed like hours but it was a few minutes.

Then they pulled away and looked at each other with love. "Wow." They said in unison as they touched their foreheads together.

"That was amazing." Kairi said.

"Yeah. It was." Sora said as they looked at each other again with love.

"Sora… I love you." Kairi said.

"I love you too." Sora said as the couple smiled again.

Meanwhile Peter and Gamora were listening to the music as they leaned towards each other to kiss like Sora and Kairi.

But before both couples could kiss, "No!" Gamora shouted as she hit Peter in the chest. Sora and Kairi whipped their heads in the direction Peter and Gamora were.

"Ow! What the hell?" Peter asked grunting.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here?!" Sora asked.

"I know who you are Peter Quill! And I am not some starry-eyed waif here to succumb to your pelvic sorcery!" Gamora said in an angry tone.

"Pelvic sorcery?!" Sora asked. "No! That's not what's happening Gamora!"

"Yeah! That was love, a human emotion!" Kairi shouted at her.

"Yeah! I never wanted that!" Peter said and all of the sudden there was shouting going on. It sounded like it was coming from the bar.

"It sounds like the others are in trouble." Sora said. "Come on." Everyone went to the bar.

At the bar there was a big fight happening between Rocket and a few other guys. Everyone got there and saw the commotion. "Oh no." Everyone said as they went to break up the fight.

Rocket and the other guys were continuing to fight.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Woah! Woah! Woah! Whats going on?!" Peter asked.

"This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" One of the thugs said.

"That's true!" Another thug said.

"He has no respect!" Another thug said.

"That's also true!" Another thug said.

"Wait!" Sora shouted to everyone.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Peter said trying to calm everything down.

Rocket looked very angry. "Keep calling me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!" He shouted bringing his hands to fists.

"Rocket, your drunk. All right." Riku said to Rocket.

"Nobody is laughing at you." Peter said.

"Are you guys frickin' kiddin' me!" Rocket points at one of the thugs. "He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does!"

"Well I didn't ask to be made! I dint ask to be torn apart and put back together over and over and turned into some…" He ranted then took a breath before speaking again. "Some little monster!"

"Rocket! No one is calling you a little monster!" Sora said to Rocket.

"He called me 'vermin'!" He said pointing to the thug.

"She called me 'rodent'!" He said pointing to Gamora.

"Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your frickin' face!" Rocket said fighting the thugs again.

Peter pulled him away. "No, no, no! Four billion units Rocket!" Peter said. "Come on man! Suck it up for one more lousy night and your rich."

"Yeah. We'll get the money and we're home free." Sora said to Rocket.

"Fine." Rocket said as he glared at the thugs. "But I can't promise, when all this is over I'm gonna kill every last one of you jerks."

One thug spoke up "See? That's exactly why none of you have any friends!"

"Five seconds after you meet somebody you're already trying to kill them!" Another thug said and Drax grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up.

"We have traveled halfway across the quadrant. And Ronan is no closer to being dead." Drax said ready to punch him but Peter stopped him.

"Drax! Let him go. We don't need him." Peter said.

Ganora then got a message. "The buyer is ready let's go." Gamora said and everyone left the bar.

While they are walking Riku spoke up. "Well I hope you two had fun. I certainly had a 'blast'" Riku said.

"Why. Rocket, Drax and Groot gave you a hard time?" Sora said.

"Well you can say that. Even before the fight happened the guys in that bar were nuts." Riku said.

Sora and Kairi looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry about that." Kairi said.

"Don't worry about it. It's good." Riku said. He then let out a smirk "I bet you guys had a romantic time together. Did you?"

The couple blushed. "What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"I had a feeling you went with Peter and Gamora to spend time with each other and not with them. I also felt that you finally shared a Paopu fruit and kissed. That true?" Riku asked and the couple blushed fully red.

"Hahaha! You did!" He said and Kairi spoke up.

"Ok! Ok! We finally did it! You happy now?" Kairi said feeling embarrassed.

Rocket spoke up. "Hahahaha! I knew you two would make love. Riku here said you would. Welp I knew it would be about time!" Rocket said in a humorous tone.

"Ok! Ok! Why don't we just get this deal over with so we can go home?" Sora said.

"Ok, ok. Whatever you say cute little couple." Rocket said laughing making the couple feel more embarrassed.

In a few moments they finally got to the place. Before them stood a pink skinned girl named Carina. "Ahh. Milady Gamora. I'm here to fetch you for my master."

She led everyone inside the building with Carina following them with Drax outside.

The place looked like a house full of relics and species of all manner. Everyone had surprised looks on their faces. "Ok. This isn't creepy at all."

"We've housed the galaxy's largest collection of Fauna, relics and species of all manner." Carina explained and while they were walking they past a dog in a space suit. It was a dog the Russian space program used as test subjects.

The dog and Rocket growled at each other and the keyblade trio looked surprised. "Is that a dog? In a space suit?" Sora asked.

"Yep. It sure is." Riku said as they continued walking.

Carina stopped in front of them. "I present to you. Taneleer Tivan, 'the Collector'." Carina said.

The Collector turned to the group. "Woah. That guy's got some charming looks." Kairi said.

"Yeah. I know." Sora said.

He and Gamora walked to each other. "My dear Gamora." He said as he took Gamora's hand "How wonderful to meet in the flesh." He kissed her hand.

"Let's bypass the formalities Tivan. We have what we discussed." Gamora said and Tivan looked at Kairi.

"Well, aren't you a lovely lady." He said as he was about to kiss her hand but Sora slapped it away.

"Hey creep! Leave her alone. We have business to do so keep away from her." Sora said and Kairi took his hand in gratitude. Tivan then looked at Groot.

"What is that thing there?" Tivan asked.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"I never thought I'd meet a Groot. Sir, you must allow me to pay you now so that I may own your carcass. At the moment of your death of course." Tivan spoke to Groot.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Why so he could turn you into a frickin' chair?" Rocket asked Groot.

Tivan asked Groot "That's your pet?"

Rocket got very mad and pulled out his gun. "His what?!"

Gamora stopped everyone. "Tivan. We have bee halfway around the galaxy, retrieving this orb."

"Very well, then. Let us see what you brought." Tivan said as Peter got the orb out but dropped it in a split second before getting back up.

"Really Peter." Riku said as they shook it off and Tivan led everyone to a table.

Meanwhile Drax was waiting for everyone when he saw a dispatch tower. We went to it. "Three quarnyx batteries, seven cases of Cotati seeds. No cases. Last time you sent me…" The dispatcher said before Drax held his knives against his neck.

"You shall send a message for me." Drax said as the Dispatcher got to work.

Back with the Collector he put the orb in some kind of machine. "Oh my new friends. Before creation itself, there were six singularities." Tivan said as he activated the machine and it began work on the orb.

Then holograms with purple light appeared. "Then the universe exploded into existence." The projection showed the creation of the universe and Kingdom Hearts.

"And the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots: Infinity Stones." Tivan explained as Sora Riku and Kairi were curious.

"Infinity Stones?" The trio asked in unison.

"Yes." Tivan answered. "The Infinity Stones were not just the remnants of the universe, they were also fragments of the great Kingdom Hearts."

"Kingdom Hearts?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds. After the cosmic entities created existence, they created Kingdom Hearts with the purpose of balancing light and darkness in the hearts of all that exists and they created the Infinity Stones and scattered them across the universe with the same purpose that Kingdom Hearts has. Only the stones help Kingdom Hearts in spreading it's power in places where Kingdom Hearts cannot reach."

"How do you know all about this?" Sora asked.

"I have been collecting relics my whole life and I know the history of every one of them. Kingdom Hearts and the Infinity Stones included." Tivan said.

The projection showed each stone and their containment units. "These Stones it seems can not only be brandished by the cosmic entities but by beings of extraordinary strength." He pointed to the projection. "Observe."

The projection changed to an image of a giant wielding a weapon and people running away in fear. "These carriers can use this stone to mow down entire civilizations like wheat in a field." The projection shows the giant using the infinity stone's power and the power destroys the entire planet, killing all life. The group looked shocked.

"There's a little pee coming out of me right now." Peter said.

"Dude." Sora said as he raised his arms looking like he was saying 'really'.

The projection then showed a group of people in robes and seemed to share to stone's power. "Once for a moment a group was able to share the energy amongst themselves. But even they were quickly destroyed by it." He said as the projection showed the group being destroyed by the stone's power.

The machine completely opened the orb revealing the purple infinity stone. Everyone has a look of amazement on their faces especially Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Woah." The trio said in unison amazed at the stone.

Tivan shook his arms in amazement. "Beautiful. Beyond compare." He said.

"I've never seen anything like this." Sora said still amazed at the stone.

"Me neither. This is the first time I've seen an Infinity Stone." Riku said in amazement.

"It's so bright. I can even feel its power." Kairi said as she felt a bit of the Stone's force inside her.

Rocket spoke up. "Blah, blah, blah. We're all very fascinated whitey." He said as he did the same arm movement Tivan did. "But we'd like to get paid."

"How would you like to get paid?" Tivan asked.

"What do you think fancy man? Units!" Rocket said.

"Alright Rocket. Hold on let him do his work." Riku said to Rocket.

"Very well then." Tivan said as everyone noticed Carina approaching the stone with a weird look on her face.

She was getting closer and Tivan stopped her. "Carina. Stand back." He said.

"I will no longer be your slave!" She shouted as she went to grab the stone.

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed as she grabbed the stone.

As she touched the stone the power began to take an incredible and painful toll on her. The power began to spread painfully throughout her body as she screamed at the top of her lungs. The stone was also spreading balls of energy all around everyone exploding and destroying everything around. Tivan, Peter and Gamora took cover behind but Rocket was still exposed but Groot grabbed him and ran out.

Riku took cover behind a wall but Sora heard a yell of terror and saw Kairi on the floor after trying to run for her life but she tripped and fell.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran to Kairi dodging the energy balls flying around him. He grabbed her hand and the couple ran out of the room in the same direction Groot and Rocket ran.

Carina continued to scream then the stone's power destroyed her causing a massive explosion in the room. The explosion spread around the entire building causing a massive amount of damage and destruction.

Rocket and Groot continued to run and Sora and Kairi caught up to them. The continued to run from the blast with other people running too. With the explosion getting closer, the jumped in the air and yelled trying to dodge it. They fell on the ground and the explosion completely missed them.

Everyone got out of cover and was shocked at everything that has happened. "What the?" Peter asked in complete shock.

Sora helped Kairi up. "Kairi, are you ok." He asked concerned about Kairi especially after everything that happened.

Kairi was shaking in fear after everything that happened. But she calmed down after Sora wrapped his arms around her. "I'm ok Sora. Thank you for saving me."

"You know I'd do anything for you." Sora said. "Let's get back to the others." He said and they and Groot and Rocket went back to everyone. But they passed the dog they saw earlier which was walking freely after the explosions destroyed the cage.

 **And done! I hoped you guys liked this scene especially with the romance with Sora and Kairi. As I said before I'm a huge Sora and Kairi pairing fan, I mean I feel like they are so meant for each other. So I hope the love scene was romantic. I also hoped you liked the creation of kingdom hearts and the Infinity Stones and that the Collector knows all about Kingdom Hearts and the Stones. Ok in the next scene we will have our first encounter with Ronan and his minions. Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8: First battle with Ronan

**Hello readers! And welcome back. Ok guys. We are about to have our first encounter with Ronan and his minions after discovering the Infinity Stone. I would like to thank all who left a review! I appreciate it very much and it motivates me to write more! So without further delay, let's begin!**

 **Remember, I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 8: First battle with Ronan

Sora, Kairi, Rocket and Groot were heading back inside to regroup with Peter, Gamora and Riku. In a few moments they regrouped and were shocked by the damage after the explosions. The whole facility is destroyed and the Collector is injured too.

Gamora put the stone back in the orb. "You guys ok?" Sora asked everyone.

"Yeah, we're ok." Riku answered but Gamora rushed out of the facility with the orb in her hands.

"I don't think Gamora is." Kairi said as everyone followed her.

"How could I think Tivan could contain whatever was within the orb?" Gamora asked with stress in her voice. She turned to Peter. "What do you still have it for?" She asked.

"Yeah Peter. How did you not know that the orb had an Infinity Stone in it?" Riku asked him.

"Hey, I'm a Ravager. We steal relics without care wat they are. It's what we do." Peter replied.

"Well you should've at least got more information about the orb before we could sell it. Especially since it contains an Infinity Stone." Kairi said.

"Well what are we going to do? Leave it in there?" Peter asked the group.

"We've got to try to contain it somewhere else!" Sora shouted.

"Quill, I can't believe you had it in your purse!" Rocket shouted.

"It's not a purse! It's a knapsack!" Peter replied to Rocket.

"Guys stop! We have to get the stone somewhere safe and away from Ronan." Sora said.

"We have to bring it to the Nova Corps. There's a chance they can contain it." Gamora said as Rocket spoke up.

"Are you guys frickin' kidding me! We're wanted by the Nova Corps! Just give it to Ronan!" Rocket said as everyone looked surprised at him.

"What?!" The keyblade trio shouted.

"So he can destroy the galaxy with it?" Peter said and everyone agreed with him.

"What are you all saints all the sudden. What has the galaxy ever done to all of you? Why would you wanna save it?" Rocket asked in a disgusted tone.

"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Peter said.

"We live in it too Rocket! And nothing will be left once Ronan destroys the galaxy!" Sora said.

"Peter. Everyone. Listen to me." Gamora spoke up. "We cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to Peter's ship and deliver it to Nova."

"Right, right, ok. I think your right." Peter said.

"I agree Gamora. It's the right thing to do." Kairi said to Gamora.

"Or we could just give it to somebody who's to going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money." Rocket spoke up and everyone had stern looks on their faces. "I think it's a really good balance between your points of view."

"No Rocket! We have to do what is right and that means we have to give the stone to Nova whether you like it or not!" Sora exclaimed.

All of the sudden everyone heard the noise of many ships approaching their position. They heard the noises and looked up and saw Ronan's necrocraft ships hovering over them. "Oh no." Gamora said in disbelief.

"Gamora? What is that?" Kairi asked.

"Ronan. He is here." Gamora said nervously.

"What?!" The keyblade trio shouted.

"How did he find us?!" Sora asked.

Everyone got their answer when they heard Drax shouting and laughing. "At last!" Drax shouted raising his blades in the air.

Everyone turned to Drax. "Drax?! What did you do?!" Riku asked angrily.

"I shall meet my foe and destroy him!" Drax shouted.

"You called Ronan?!" Peter asked in disbelief.

One of the ships landed. The trio then heard something else.

"Quill! Don't you move, boy! Don't you move! Get out of the way!" The voice came from Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers who appeared to have finally found Peter.

"Peter? Who is that guy there?" Sora asked.

"It's Yondu. He and the Ravagers found me." Peter answered him.

Sora looked at Riku and Kairi. "Guys. Get your weapons out now!" Sora said and the trio summoned their keyblades. "Peter! You guys get out of here! We'll handle Ronan! Take those pods over there!" Sora said pointing to mining pods next to them.

"But guys!" Peter exclaimed.

"Just GO!" Riku exclaimed as they ran to the pods while the trio stood by Drax. Then Ronan appeared in front of them.

"Ronan the Accuser!" Drax said with fury in his voice, finally facing the one who killed his wife and daughter.

"You are the one who transmitted the message?" Ronan asked.

"You killed my wife! You killed my daughter!" Drax said furiously.

Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at Ronan in disbelief. "Wait. You're Ronan the Accuser?!" Sora asked in disbelief. The trio got to their battle stances.

Ronan looked at the trio. "You three are the keyblade wielders Thanos told me about?" Ronan asked.

"That's right! We are! We know about you Ronan! We know about you killing millions of people in the galaxy!" Riku exclaimed angrilly.

"And we know how you plan to destroy Xandar with the orb!" Kairi shouted angrily too. "We will not let you have your way!"

Ronan seemed to not be intimidated by idle threats from the keyblade trio. "Hmph. Petty threats won't save you children." Ronan said.

Nebula was outside the ship and saw the pods take off. "It is Gamora. She's escaping with the orb." She said to Ronan and commanded the Necrocraft pilots in a native language before reentering the ship.

Ronan then let out an evil chuckle with a devilish grin that had a chill down everyone's spines as he walked back to his ship. Drax however waited no longer. "No!" He exclaimed as he attacked Ronan.

Drax slashed his blades but Ronan ducked. "Nebula. Retrieve the orb." Ronan commanded.

Drax slashed his blades but Ronan blocked them and jabbed Drax in the chest causing him to fall. Drax got up and slashed again but Ronan blocked the attacks and hit Drax hard causing him to fly into a wall.

The trio looked around one more time at the situation they are in. They saw how good Ronan is in fighting and looked scared. "Guys? What do we do?" Riku asked nervously.

"We have to take him down. No matter the cost, Ronan must be stopped." Sora said and his friends agreed and ran to Ronan with Sora.

"Stop!" Sora shouted as he slashed his keyblade but Ronan blocked the attack and punched him in the chest and then the jaw sending him flying and falling hard.

Riku ran up next and jumped at him trying to do an air attack but Ronan found a weak spot on the chest and did a strong hit with his hand sending Riku to the ground hard.

Kairi ran to him and slashed her keyblade but to her shock he grabbed the blade and brought her closer to him. He then punched her in the chest and face before throwing her into a wall.

Meanwhile Peter, Rocket and Gamora were flying through Knowhere when Nebula and the necrocraft pilots spotted them. "The stone is in the furthest pod. Bring it down!" She commanded.

The necrocraft ships were firing at Gamora. "Rocket, keep them off Gamora until she gets to the Milano." Peter ordered Rocket.

"How? We have no weaponry on these things." Rocket said in confusion.

"These pods are industrial grade. They're nearly indestructible." Peter said.

"Not against necroblasts, they're not." Rocket said.

"That's not what I'm saying." Peter said as Rocket knew what he was talking about.

"Oh!" Rocket said as he maneuvered his pod to slam into the necrocraft ships destroying them, Peter doing the same.

At the battle with Ronan, Drax got up and jumped at Ronan who did one hit in the chest and sent Drax to the ground hard.

Sora got up too and ran to Ronan. He was slashing his keyblade a few times with Ronan ducking and blocking the attacks. Sora then got a few hits on Ronan but there were no scratches. Ronan used his feet to unbalance Sora by tripping his legs and then punching him in the chest sending him to the ground.

Riku got up and ran to Ronan. "Come on!" He shouted as he slashed his keyblade at Ronan but he ducked under a slash and hit him hard in the back of the head sending him tumbling away.

Kairi ran to Ronan but he grabbed her by the shirt, punched her in the chest and threw her over to the others making her fall on the ground hard.

Drax got up and attacked Ronan again but he ducked and hit him in the back sending one of his blades away. Drax tried to use the other but a block by Ronan hit the blade away and he hit Drax making him fall to the ground again.

Drax got up and was punching Ronan a few times but the hits didn't have an effect on him. Ronan then grabbed his throat choking him. Drax tried to make him let go by punching him in the chest. After one hit, Ronan let out a scream before slamming Drax to the ground still holding his throat.

"I don't recall killing your family." Ronan said coldly before letting go of Drax's throat making him catch his breath. "I doubt I'll remember killing you either."

He then looked at the keyblade trio getting up weakly as he battle was taking a toll on them. "Hmph. You will never learn will you?" He asked coldly.

"We will not stop until you are defeated Ronan." Sora said as he slashed his keyblade again. Ronan then ducked and moved behind Sora and then he grabbed his wrist from behind and then used his other hand to break Sora's arm causing him to scream. Ronan then threw him into a wall and Sora fell to the ground unable to get up.

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi exclaimed as Riku ran to Ronan before be grabbed him by the throat choking him. Ronan then punched Riku hard in the chest a few times breaking his ribs. Riku let out a scream as Ronan sent him to the ground hard unable to get up.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed as she ran to Ronan but he ducked away and he hit her hard on her spine breaking it. Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs as she collapsed to the ground unable to get up.

"I find it pitiful the keyblade choose weak, insolent children like you. I wonder if the keyblade would change its mind once I kill you." Ronan said coldly. "But… I won't kill you yet. Once I have the orb I'll make sure you burn along with Xandar. Your deaths will slow and painful and your screams will be music to my ears."

He walked away from the trio before making his way to Drax who fell unconscious. He began dragging his body away back to where his ship was.

The trio we're lying on the ground moaning in pain from that brutal battle they had. They suffered broken bones, bad bruises, a few minor cuts and black eyes too.

"G-guys. W-we n-need to use h-heal." Sora said weakly as his friends nodded weakly. They needed to make sure Ronan doesn't see them or he will kill them that time.

When Ronan could not be seen they brought their keyblades in the air weakly and then they did their heal spell greatly. In a few moments they were completely healed and got up.

"We can't fight Ronan. He's unbeatable." Riku said.

"Riku is right. We need to go after the others. Ronan must not get the orb." Kairi said.

Sora nodded and said "Let's go."

The trio summoned their keyblade gliders and flew away trying to find the others.

Meanwhile, the others were still being chased by the necrocraft ships dodging their lasers. Gamora was taking a heavy toll. "Quill. I'm trapped. I can't make it to the Milano. I have to head out." She said flying towards the atmosphere.

"Wait! These things aren't meant to go out there." Rocket said following Gamora.

The keyblade trio continued to fly when they saw the others heading out of Knowhere.

"There they are!" Sora exclaimed. "After them!" They followed.

Gamora heard Nebula. "You're a disappointment sister. Of all our siblings, I hated you most."

"Nebula please. If Ronan gets this stone he'll kill us all." Gamora said desperately.

"Not all. You will already be dead." Nebula said coldly as she and her other ships fired on Gamora's pod blowing it up.

The trio saw the explosion and saw Gamora floating in space. "Gamora!" They shouted in unison.

Then Nebula took the orb from her.

Meanwhile Ronan dragged Drax's body and threw him in a pool of yellow liquid.

He heard Nebula speak to him. "Ronan, it is done." Ronan entered the ship which landed to him.

They watched Gamora float in space wondering what will happen to her. "What are we going to do?! She's going to die out here!" Sora asked very worried about Gamora.

"I don't know! We can't just let her die!" Kairi said. She was very worried too.

"Guys. We can't do anything for her. Her body mods should keep her alive a couple more minutes but there's nothing we can do for her." Rocket told them.

"Our pods aren't meant to be out here and we can't fit more people. In a second Peter and I are gonna be in the same boat." Rocket said to them.

"But Gamora will die! We can't leave her!" Sora exclaimed and Riku spoke up.

"I'm sorry guys. I hate to say it but Rocket may be right. We can't fit or carry more people on our gliders. There's nothing we can do." Riku said and Sora and Kairi reluctantly flew away with Rocket following them.

Peter however did not want to leave her no matter what. "Aw, damn it." Peter said as he unbuckled his safety belts preparing to get out of the pod.

Everyone noticed that Peter didn't move.

"Peter?" Sora asked.

"Quill?" Rocket said.

"What is he doing?" Riku asked as everyone floated back to him.

He then accessed the communication array on the pod. "Yondu! Yondu! This is Quill! My coordinates are 227K324."

"Quill, what are you doing?" Rocket asked.

Peter continued to communicate to Yondu. "Just outside Knowhere. If your there come get me. I'm all yours."

Peter put on his space mask and exited the pod and flew to Gamora.

"Peter?! What are you doing?! We can't do anything for her!" Riku exclaimed.

"Quill don't be ridiculous!" Rocket exclaimed. "Get back into your pod!"

"Peter please! You'll die out here! Go back in your pod!" Kairi exclaimed.

"You can't fit two people in there you're gonna die!" Rocket exclaimed as Peter took off his mask.

"You'll die in seconds! Quill!" Rocket exclaimed as his communication to Peter has been cut off.

"Come on Peter! We can't lose you too! Please!" Sora exclaimed desperately.

Then, Peter did something that blew everyone away. He put the mask on Gamora sacrificing his own life for hers.

Everyone gasped at the scene and stared in awe. "Peter." Sora said in disbelief that Peter is willing to sacrifice himself to save Gamora.

Gamora began to breathe again while Peter was losing oxygen.

Then there was a blinding light from where everyone was. They all turned to where the light was coming from and the Ravager fleet found them.

"The Ravagers." Sora said.

"Guys. We got to go." Riku said.

"What about Peter and Gamora?" Kairi asked.

"We'll find a way to save them later. We have to go back to Knowhere and get Drax and Groot." Riku said as him, Sora, Kairi and Rocket flew back to Knowhere while the Ravagers took Peter and Gamora in.

 **And done! Ok guys. The end is almost here. That was definitely a brutal battle with Ronan. There wasn't even any scratches on him which I assumed since we saw that battle with Drax and Ronan and Ronan clearly had the upper hand. What will happen next now that Ronan has the orb? Well you'll have to find out yourselves. Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9 I have a plan

**Hello readers! And welcome back. Ok guys. Ronan has the stone and Peter and Gamora have been taken by the Ravagers. We are about to see some exciting scenes and some humor too. I also have my own scenes that are not part of the movie but I made sure those scenes were accurate. So without further delay, let's begin!**

 **Remember, I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 9: I have a plan

Peter and Gamora were lying on the floor of what appeared to be the inside of a Ravager ship. She regained consciousness and then Peter did next. Both were coughing and breathing heavily.

"Quill? What happened?" Gamora asked Peter who was lying on top of her.

"I saw you out there." Peter said with concern in his voice. "I don't know what came over me. But I couldn't let you die."

"I found something inside of myself. Something incredibly heroic." Peter said. "I mean not to brag, but objectively…" He continued but Gamora cut him off with a sigh.

"Where's the orb?" Gamora asked.

"It's… Well, they got the orb." Peter said and Gamora was shocked.

"What?" She asked and the door opened before she could speak again.

Yondu and the Ravagers appeared. "Welcome home, Peter." Yondu said in a sly tone.

Meanwhile on Knowhere, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Rocket made it to the spot they were at and they found Groot and now were looking for Drax.

"Where could Drax be?" Sora asked but then they saw a bubble from the pool of yellow liquid.

"I think he may be in there." Riku said.

Kairi was a little uncomfortable with the liquid. "Ugh. This liquid looks gross." She said in disgust.

"Well we gotta do something to get him." Rocket said but Groot stepped in and grew his arms.

The arms went into the pool and then Groot managed to pull Drax out. "Wow. Good job Groot." Sora said and Groot nodded in response.

Drax was coughing and breathing heavilly as he regained consciousness. Everyone turned to Drax after hearing him cough.

"Are you ok Drax?" Riku asked.

"Yeah I am. What happened?" Drax asked.

"Quill got himself captured by the Ravagers and Ronan has the stone." Rocket said and the trio were shocked.

"What?!" They asked.

Rocket turned to the trio. "After Gamora's pod was blown up Ronan's lackeys stole the orb from her." He then turned to Drax. "None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!"

Drax sighed and spoke up. "You're right. I was a fool. All the anger, all the rage, was just to cover my loss." He said in grief.

"Oh boo-hoo-hoo. 'My wife and child are dead.'" Rocket said which shocked everyone around him.

"Rocket!" Sora was angry at Rocket that he actually hit him in the back of the head with his hand.

"Ow! Geeze! What was that for Sora?!" Rocket asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Drax made a mistake and it's because of the anger he had on Ronan! You can't make it worse for him!" Sora shouted at Rocket.

"Hey! I don't care if it's mean! Everybody's got dead people. It's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way." Rocket said in frustration.

Kairi spoke to Drax. "Ignore Rocket Drax. That's just what he does. But he does have a point, we have losses before but it cannot be an excuse to cause nonsense and get everyone else hurt."

Drax spoke to her. "You're right Kairi. Thank you."

Rocket spoke to Groot. "Come on Groot. Ronan has the stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there."

"Wait. Rocket, you want to run away?" Sora asked.

"We can't do that. We have to try and stop him." Kairi said.

"They're right Rocket. Ronan may have the stone but we can't solve this by running away. We have to take on Ronan and get the stone from him." Riku said to Rocket.

"But we can't do it without Peter and Gamora. We need them if we're going to battle Ronan." Sora said and Groot stood up.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Save them? How?" Rocket asked Groot.

"I am Groot." Groot said again.

"I know they're the only friends that we ever had, but there's an army of Ravagers around them and there's only two of us!" Rocket said to Groot.

"Ahem." The trio said to Rocket.

"We're in too." Sora said.

"Ok fine, there's six of us. Happy?" Rocket asked.

"Ok guys, let's go get our friends back." Sora said as they went back to the Milano.

Meanwhile on the Dark Aster, Ronan was speaking to Thanos about their deal.

"The orb is in my possession, as I promised." Ronan said to Thanos on a hologram. Korath showed Thanos the orb in his hands.

"Bring it to me." Thanos said to Ronan.

"Yes. That was our agreement." Ronan said as he walked to Korath. "Bring you the orb, and you will destroy Xandar for me." He took the orb.

"However. Now that I know it contains and Infinity Stone, I wonder what use I have for you?" Ronan said and Thanos had an angry look on his face. He did not like what Ronan is doing, not one bit.

"Boy! I would reconsider your current course!" Thanos said angrily.

Ronan ripped the orb open revealing the Infinity Stone. He had a look of awe in his face.

"Master! You cannot!" Korath warned. "Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe."

"Not anymore." Ronan said before grabbing the Infinity Stone.

The Stone's power surged through Ronan's body making him scream and making plasma balls fly around.

The power continued to surge as Ronan reached for his weapon that Korath had. He grabbed the weapon and placed the stone on it. The power calmed down as Ronan looked at Thanos with fury.

"YOU CALL ME 'BOY'!" Ronan said in fury. "I will unfurl 1000 years of Kree justice on Xandar, AND BURN IT TO ITS CORE! Then Thanos… I'm coming for you."

The message ended as Ronan turned to Nebula. "After Xandar, you're going to kill my father?" Nebula asked.

"You dare to oppose me?" Ronan asked.

"You see what he has turned me into. If you kill him, I will help you destroy a thousand planets." Nebula said.

Meanwhile, the gang were flying through space in the Milano with Rocket piloting the ship to find the Ravagers. "How are we going to find the Ravagers?" Kairi asked.

"Rocket has something to help." Riku said. "Don't you?" He asked.

"You bet Riku. I've managed to pin point Quill's location using the ID codes here. This is his ship after all." Rocket said.

"Nice. We'll use this to find Peter and Gamora." Sora said. "How did you find the ID codes?" Sora said.

Rocket chuckled and said, "Let's just say that Quill left them out here exposed on the floor. He seems to not bother cleaning the place."

"Good to know." Riku said.

They continued to fly and Rocket spoke up. "I got the location."

"Nice!" Sora said. "Time to kick some Ravager butt." He said and Drax looked confused.

"Why would we kick their butts? We should just beat them hard." Drax said.

"It's a metaphor Drax." Riku said rubbing his head.

"That's just a way of saying we will beat them down hard." Kairi said.

"Ah. Don't worry bout him. He's completely literal. Like is people are." Rocket said.

"Thanks for the tip." Sora said.

Groot spotted something out in space through the window. "I am Groot." He said pointing to a large Ravager ship which looked larger than theirs.

"Yeah, I see it too. Let's get in and get our friends back." Rocket said as the ship headed into the ship.

The group were inside the ship sneaking their way to a security room to see where exactly where Peter and Gamora are at.

They were going through hallways until they saw two large doors. "Ok guys. That might be the security room. Let's go." Sora said as they made their way to the doors.

However, the doors appeared to be locked with a scanner as the key to getting in. "Damn. A DNA scanner. We would need one of the Ravagers to get us in there." Riku said.

Kairi looked surprised. "For a bunch of crazy outlaws, these guys sure do know how to secure their hideouts."

"Yeah really." Rocket said.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. "Someone's coming. You guys hide I'll take him down quietly." Sora said and everyone agreed and hid.

Sora was sneaking his way to a hiding spot and waited for the Ravager to come to him. The Ravager got passed Sora and he snuck his way behind him.

Sora brought his hand to his neck and then pinched him. The Ravager had a dumbfounded look on his face. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked Sora.

"Uhh. Trying to knock you out with a neck pinch." Sora answered in a dumbfounded tone.

The Ravager laughed. "That neck pinch thing is one of the oldest tricks in the book. You should really try to find new ways to knock out…" He was cut off when Sora whacked his head with his keyblade.

He fell to the ground and Sora signaled the others to meet him. They dragged the body to the scanner. "Ok so he was knocked out by a hit in the head but not by a neck pinch?" Rocket asked.

"What? I saw a neck pinch that knocks people out in movies in our world. I thought it would work." Sora said.

"I didn't work here. You shouldn't use movies for real life problems." Riku said with a chuckle.

"Ok whatever you say." Sora said as they got the body to the scanner.

The placed his hand on the scanner. "Access granted." A voice said as the doors opened revealing the security camera room.

"Ok. Peter and Gamora have got to be here somewhere." Sora said as he and the others were viewing the screens trying to find Peter and Gamora.

Groot saw something on one of the screens. "I am Groot." He said pointing to a screen which is exactly what everyone was looking for.

"Wow, Groot. You're helping us out a lot. Thanks." Kairisaid to Groot.

The screen looked like Peter getting beaten by Yondu and the Ravagers while Gamora helplessly watched. "Oh man." Sora said not liking this.

Meanwhile. "You betray me? Steal my money?" Yondu asked as Peter groaned.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Gamora said helplessly.

"When I picked you up as a kid, these boys wanted to eat you." Yondu said. "They ain't never tasted Terran before. I saved your life!"

Peter spoke up. "Oh, will you shut up about that? Geeze!" He said in annoyance. "Twenty years, you been throwing that in my face like it is some great thing, not eating me. Normal people don't even think about eating someone else!"

"Much less that person having to be grateful for it!" Yondu said.

"You abducted me man. You stole me from my home and from my family. You don't give a damn about your Terra!" Peter said.

"You're scared because you're soft in here." Yondu said pointing to the heart. "Here, right here!"

The gang were watching the scene with angry looks on their faces watching the scene. "Come on guys. Let's teach Yondu not to mess with our friends." Sora said as he and Riku and Kairi made their way out.

"Rocket. We need you as a backup in case things get messy." Riku said.

"Got it Riku." Rocket said as the doors closed and the trio went to Yondu.

Meanwhile, Gamora spoke up. "Yondu listen to me! Ronan has something called an Infinity Stone." Gamora said.

"I know what he's got girl." Yondu said.

"Then you know we must get it back!" Gamora said.

"He's gonna use it to wipe out Xandar." Peter said.

"We have to warn them. Billions of people will perish." Gamora said.

Yondu spoke up. "Is that what she's been filling your head with, boy?" He asked about Gamora. "Sentiment?"

The Ravagers broke out laughing. "Eating away your brain like maggots!" One of the Ravagers said as he laughed.

They continued to laugh but they heard a voice. "Hey Yondu!" Everyone looked at the voice and saw Sora, Riku and Kairi walk up with their weapons in their hands. "You hurt Peter, you answer to us." Sora said as they got to their battle stances.

Yondu smirked a bit. "Well. Lookie what we have here boys. Three little kiddies with giant keys as weapons. That's what I call bad comedy." Yondu mocked the trio and the Ravagers laughed at them.

"Guys! What are you doing here? How'd you find us?" Peter asked.

"We had help from Rocket." Riku answered Peter.

"Let Peter go Yondu. He doesn't belong to outlaws like you." Kairi said and Yondu looked surprised at her.

"You ain't tellin' me what to do girl. No one tell Yondu what to do!" Yondu said.

"Oh and you kiddies better leave us to our business or else." Yondu said.

"Or else what you ask?" Sora asked glaring at Yondu.

Yondu opened his coat and then let out a whistle. Then a small spear like weapon floated up to the side of his head. "Uhh. What is that?" Sora asked nervously.

"I don't think you wanna know boy." Yondu said as he pointed the weapon at Peter making the trio gasp. "But I'd like to show that a captain's gotta teach his men what happens to those who cross him. A captain's gotta teach stuff!"

"No!" The trio shouted. "Let Peter go!" Sora shouted then Peter spoke up.

"Yondu. If you kill me now, you are saying goodbye to the biggest score you have ever seen." Peter said.

"Peter? What are you talking about?" Riku asked confused. Sora and Kairi were confused too.

"The Stone?" Yondu asked. "I hope you got something better than that, cause ain't nobody stealing from Ronan."

"Wait. You wanna sell the stone to Yondu?" Sora asked but Peter gave them a sign saying to play along which the trio reluctantly did so.

"We got a ringer." Peter said.

"Is that right?" Yondu asked.

"She knows everything there is to know about Ronan. His ships, his army. He's vulnerable." Peter said. "Hey what do you say Yondu, huh? Me and you taking down a mark side-by-side like the old days?" Peter let out a chuckle trying to coax Yondu to help  
him.

But it seems that Yondu has other plans. "Well, trying to coax me to help even after betraying me eh boy? Well I got something else in mind." He said as he whistled again as his weapon pointed at him again.

The trio gasped again. "No! Let him go!" They said but the weapon pointed at them making them freeze in their tracks before Ravagers grabbed them from behind restraining them.

"Let _us_ go!" Sora shouted struggling against his captor.

Yondu looked at Peter. "You always did have a scrote boy! That's why I kept you as a young'un." Yondu said as everyone laughed. He looked at the trio. "And I think I have hit the jackpot keeping these kiddies too."

The trio were very nervous about this.

Meanwhile Rocket was watching the whole thing and felt it is time for him to come in. "Alright. It's Rocket time." He said.

Suddenly everyone heard an explosion and went into silence. "Captain, the shot was non-damaging." A Ravager said.

Rocket spoke up on an intercom. "Attention idiots. The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design."

Riku spoke up. "Rocket."

"What the hell?" Yondu asked.

"If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one!" Rocket said again.

"I ain't buying it." Yondu said.

"I'm giving you the count to five. 5, 4, 3…" Rocket said but he was cut off.

"No! Hold on!" Yondu said.

Peter spoke up. "Rocket, it's me, for gosh sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!"

Rocket made his way to the room. "Oh hey, Quill. What's going on?" He asked.

The Ravagers let them go and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Peter, Gamora, Rocket, Drax and Groot made their way to another room.

Rocket was surprised when he found out Peter's plan for the stone. "You called that 'figured it out?' We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless."

"Oh, you wanna talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?" Peter replied to Rocket in a stern tone.

"We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!" Rocket shouted.

"Well, how exactly are they going to turn Peter over when you gave them a count of five?" Sora asked.

"Well sorry. We didn't have time to work out the minutiae of the plan." Rocket said. "This is what we get for acting altruistically."

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"They are ungrateful." Rocket replied to Groot.

"Guys. We have to stay focused on the real problems here and that is that Ronan will use the stone to destroy the galaxy." Kairi said and Gamora spoke up.

"Kairi is right. And what's more important is we get the Ravagers' army to help us save Xandar." Gamora said.

"So we can sell the stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell it to someone even worse?" Rocket asked.

"I gotta agree with Rocket on this one." Riku said agreeing to Rocket.

"We'll figure that part out later." Peter said.

"We have to stop Ronan." Gamora said.

"How?" Rocket asked.

Peter spoke up. "I have a plan."

"You got a plan?" Riku and Rocket asked.

"Yes." Peter answered.

"First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan." Rocket said.

"No I'm not. People say that all the time. It's not that unique of a thing to say." Peter said.

"Secondly I don't even believe you have a plan." Rocket said.

"I have part of a plan!" Peter said and Drax spoke up.

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asked and Gamora interrupted.

"You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere." Gamora said and Drax glared at her.

"I just saved Quill!" Drax said.

"Drax. We already established that destroying the ship Peter was on isn't saving him." Sora said to Drax.

"When did we establish that?" Drax asked.

"Like three seconds ago!" Peter answered.

"I wasn't listening, I was thinking of something else." Drax said as Gamora and Kairi groaned.

"She's right. You don't get an opinion." Rocket said to Drax before turning back to Peter. "What percentage?"

"I don't know. Twelve percent." Peter said.

"Twelve percent?" Rocket said surprised. He let out a laugh.

"That's a fake laugh." Peter said.

"It's real!" Rocket said.

Riku let out a little chuckle as he spoke up. "Sorry guys. But that laugh does sound real. And a bit hysterical too." Riku chuckled again.

"No. It's totally fake." Peter said.

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because that is not a plan." Rocket said.

Riku stopped laughing and said. "Sorry guys but I have to agree with Rocket. That doesn't sound like a plan."

"It's barely a concept." Gamora said.

"I have to agree with Gamora on that one." Kairi said as Peter looked surprised.

"You girls are taking their side?" Peter asked.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"So what if it's better than eleven percent. What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Rocket said in a disgusted tone.

"Thank you Groot, thank you." Peter said patting Groot on the shoulder. "See Groot's the only one of you who has a clue."

Groot grew a leaf from himself and ate it which made Peter scoff. "Guys come on. Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects us to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help." Peter said in desperation.

"How Peter?" Sora asked.

"I… Look around us. You know what I see? Losers" Peter said which surprised everyone. "I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff.

"And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives, and, usually, life takes more than it gives. But not today." Peter continued.

"But not today. Today, it's given us something. It had given us a chance." Peter continued.

"To do what?" Drax asked.

"To give a shit." Peter said and Sora, Riku and Kairi looked confused.

"What?" They asked.

"I mean, for once. Not run away." Peter said and the trio now knew what he was talking about.

"I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives." Peter said and Rocket spoke up.

"But, Quill, stopping Ronan, its impossible." Rocket said.

"Yeah. I agree." Sora said. "You're asking us to die."

Peter was silent for a few moments before speaking up again. "Yeah, I guess I am. But I'm doing this because it is the right thing to do." He said before walking away with grief.

Gamora spoke up. "Quill." Peter turned to her. "I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies." She stood up. "I will be grateful to die among my friends."

The keyblade trio were surprised at her. They then saw Drax stand up and speak up. "You're an honorable man Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, I will see my wife and daughter again."

The keyblade trio began to smile at the other's actions. Sora stood up next. "Peter. I will fight by your side too. I have spent the last few years traveling to new places meeting new people and defeating evil forces threatening the worlds and protecting  
all I care about. I will help you defeat Ronan because it is what my heart is telling me to do."

Riku stood up next. "I will help you too. I have lived in darkness before and I've never seen darkness this foul before. As a keyblade master, I will fight every evil and protect those who are in danger. This is what my heart is telling me too."

Kairi stood up next. "I'm going to fight with you too. I have spent the few years feeling left out of the action and I watched innocent lives and my friends threatened by evil. My heart of light is telling me to fight and protect the worlds and I will  
fight for what is right, even if it does cost me my life."

Groot stood up next. "I am Groot." Groot said.

Everyone then looked at Rocket who was still sitting down. "Ah, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan anyway." He stood up. "Now I'm standing. Y'all happy? We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses standing in a circle."

Everyone was smiling at each other. "Let's do this guys." Peter said as they parted their ways to get ready for their battle plans.

 **And done! Phew. That took a long time. Once again I appreciate all your support for this story. It means so much to me. If there is any errors or mishaps I have please tell me. I hope you guys like the little scenes I created and the little Spaceballs reference when Sora pinched the Ravager's neck. I thought I'd like to add my own humor to this. Alight guys, the team has been officially formed and the end is in sight. I hope you guys are excited for this. I know I am! Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10 Battle Plans

**Hello readers! And welcome back. We are about to go over the battle plan and then we shall blast off to battle against Ronan after the chapter is done. Sorry, wanted to be suspenseful. Ok, let's begin!**

 **Remember, I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 10: Battle plans

(Cherry Bomb the Runaways plays)

Everyone was getting ready and gathering their gear and weapons for the battle against Ronan. The keyblade trio were making sure that their keyblades were ready. Peter got his blasters, his mask, and his rocket boots ready. Gamora got her swords attached to her side pockets. Drax got his knives ready and placed them in pockets by his legs. Rocket got his gun all ready. Groot was ready to use his plants as a weapon. They also worked on assembling the Hadron Enforcer weapon to use against Ronan. In a few moments everyone was ready and they gathered around and went over the battle plans.

"The stone reacts to anything organic. The bigger the target, the bigger the power surge." Gamora explained to everyone in the room.

"All Ronan's got to do is touch the stone to the planet's surface and zap! All plants, animals, Nova Corps…" Peter explained.

"Everything will die." Gamora said.

"So Ronan does not make the surface." Peter said.

Peter turned everyone's attention to the holograms in the room. "Rocket will lead a team to blow a hole in the Dark Aster's starboard hole." He showed the ships blowing the hole in the hologram.

He then showed two Ravager ships in the hologram. "Then our craft and Yondu's will enter." Peter said showing the ships going through the blown hole.

One of the Ravagers spoke up. "Won't there be hundreds of Sakuraan Soldiers inside?" He asked.

Drax spoke up. "I think of Sakuraan as paper people." He said as the Ravager did a complementing punch on his shoulder which made him tense up a bit.

"Drax. He's just playing along." Sora said to him as they both backed away.

Gamora showed another hologram. "Once they know we're in board, Ronan will isolate himself behind impenetrable security doors on deck, which I can disable by dismantling the power source."

"We'll make it to the flight deck and I'll use the Hadron Enforcer to kill Ronan." Peter said showing the weapon.

"Good idea Peter. Our first battle with Ronan did not work. This weapon should work on him." Kairi said.

"Once Ronan is dead, we will retrieve the stone." Gamora said as a Ravager passed around containment units for the stone. "Use these devices to contain it. If you touch it, it will kill you."

"I'll contact one of the Nova officers who arrested us. Hopefully they'll believe we're there to help." Peter explained.

"I hope so too. We would need all the help we would need for this battle." Riku said.

Rocket spoke up. "There's one more thing we need to complete the plan."

"What Rocket?" Riku asked.

He pointed to a Ravager with a prosthetic eye. "That guy's eye."

He looked surprised, then Peter spoke up. "No! No we don't. No, we don't need that guy's eye."

"Will you stop that Rocket?" Sora said.

Rocket spoke up in a humorous tone. "No, seriously I need it! It's important to me."

Everyone parted was to get ready for the battle. The keyblade trio regrouped. "Are you guys ready for this?" Sora asked.

"We're with you all the way." Riku said.

"We won't let Ronan have his way." Kairi said.

Sora smiled at his friends, Riku and Kairi smiled back.

They then heard the intercom. "Ronan's fleet has been spotted, and will arrive in T-minus fifteen minutes."

"That's must be our call to battle." Sora said. "Let's get to the Milano." They made their way to the Milano.

Meanwhile, Yondu stopped Peter and put a hand on his shoulder. "Remember boy. At the end of all this, I get the stone. You cross me, we kill you all." Yondu said in a stern tone and Peter just glared back.

In a hallway to the hanger bay, Peter was walking first, then Gamora, then Drax, then Rocket, then Groot, then Sora, then Riku and then Kairi. They were all walking together until they made their way inside the Milano.

Everyone was in their ships and then they powered them up. "Let's go get 'em boys!" Yondu said as the Ravager fighters blasted off and flew out of the battleship.

"Here we go guys." Sora said determined.

"Peter, did you contact the Nova Corps?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. I did twenty minutes ago." Peter said piloting his ship.

"Great." Kairi said.

Gamora spoke up. "This is a terrible plan."

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to die among friends." Peter said piloting his ship.

(Cherry Bomb ends)

Meanwhile on Xandar, the Nova Officer Dey received Peter's message and made his way to Nova Prime who was already aware that Ravagers were over the city.

"Nova Prime. I received a transmission from one of the Ravagers." Dey said. "He says Ronan's in possession of something called an 'Infinity Stone' and he's heading towards Xandar."

Nova Prime was horrified. "My goodness." She said.

One of the Nova officers spoke up. "It's a trick, he's a criminal."

"Did he say why we should believe him?" Nova Prime asked.

Dey spoke up. "He said his crew including the three teenage foreigners we arrested escaped from prison, so he had no other reason to risk coming to Xandar to help."

"He says that he's an… 'A-hole.' But he's not and I'm quoting him here, '100% a dick.'" Dey said.

"Do you believe him?" Nova Prime asked.

"I don't know that I believe anyone is 100% a dick, ma'am." Dey said and Nova Prime scoffed.

"I mean, do you believe that he is here to help?" She asked.

Dey was silent for a few moments. He then answered her. "Yeah."

 **And done! Like I said before, I wanted the battle plans in one chapter. Then I will begin the final battle in the next chapter. Stay tuned and get ready for excitement and action in the final battle!**


	11. Chapter 11 the Final Battle

**Hello readers! And welcome back. Ok, this is it! The final battle against Ronan is about to begin! This is going to decide the fate of not only Xandar but the rest of the galaxy too. Will our heroes succeed in defeating Ronan or will they fail and fall along with Xandar? We are about to find out now. I know you guys are very excited for this. So without further delay, let's begin!**

 **Remember, I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 11: The Final Battle

Above Xandar's atmosphere, the Dark Aster is approaching with Ronan possessing the Infinity Stone ready to burn Xandar to its core and destroy other planets in the galaxy.

Ronan was sitting on a throne in the ship when Nebula approached him. "A fleet approaches. There appear to be Ravagers." She said.

Meanwhile, the Ravager fleet was flying in the skies of Xandar with Peter, Yondu and Rocket leading the fleet. They continued flying until they spotted Dark Aster.

"There's the Dark Aster." Riku said sitting in a seat inside Peter's ship between Sora and Kairi.

The fleet continued to approach the Dark Aster, when two large Ravager warships began powering up large cannons.

"Fire!" Yondu commanded then the warships fired two balls of energy towards the Dark Aster.

Then the balls exploded and formed a large energy cover in front of the ship which blinded everyone on board.

"Cover it down! Submerge!" Yondu commanded.

"Let's do this guys!" Sora exclaimed as the Ravager fighters dived down and flew under the energy cover.

After going past the cover the fighters began to fly up towards the bottom of the Dark Aster. "Rocket hurry!" Peter exclaimed as Rocket and his team flew ahead of the fleet to blast the starboard hole in the side of the ship.

The cover disappeared and Nebula saw the fleet flying under the Dark Aster. "All pilots dive! They're beneath us!" She commanded the necrocraft pilots on her communication device.

Rocket's team got to their planned position and began firing on the ships starboard hole of the ship.

Suddenly, thousands of necrocraft fighters flew out of the Dark Aster to engage the Ravager fleet. "Here they come!" Kairi exclaimed pointing to the necrocraft fighters coming out of the Dark Aster.

Meanwhile on the city, the Nova Corps were watching the battle unfold in the skies. "Evacuate the city!" Nova Prime commanded. "Our priority is to get our people away from the battle."

The necrocraft fighters began to attack the Ravager fleet firing multiple lasers. "Hang on guys!" Sora exclaimed as he and his friends held on to their seats as their ship was flying through the battle dodging lasers and firing on necrocraft fighters.

"Forward thrusts now!" Nebula commanded as the Dark Aster opened up their forward thrusts trying to move to the ground faster.

Rocket and his team continued to fire on the starboard hole but seemed to take a while.

As Rocket's team continued to fire on the starboard hole, the heroes continued to dodge lasers from necrocraft fighters and explosions but it seemed to be much more difficult because of the number of fighters there are.

"Come on!" One of the Ravagers exclaimed as Rocket's team continued to fire on the starboard hole.

Then finally, the starboard hole has been blown. "Quill! Yondu! Now!" Rocket exclaimed as Peter and Yondu's ships began to fly towards the hole to get into the Dark Aster.

As they were flying, necrocraft fighters began to follow them and fire their lasers at them. Yondu's ship fired back after the fighters went in front of the ship.

Peter's ship continued to fly through the battle firing lasers at the necrocraft but were nearly hit by an explosion from a fighter. After making a sharp dodge the ship fired more lasers at fighters in front and dodged lasers from fighters from behind.

Yondu continued to follow Peter destroying fighters in the process. Suddenly one of the fighters exploded in front of him and a piece of the ship hit Yondu sending him falling to the ground.

"Yondu!" Sora exclaimed.

"Ah hell!" Yondu exclaimed. "I'm going down Quill! No more games for me boy! I'll see you at the end of this!"

"Hang on guys. This could turn ugly." Peter said as he piloted his ship dodging necrocraft ships, lasers and explosions.

Then the battle began to grow more difficult for the heroes as the necrocraft ships were growing to too many. There were more explosions, more lasers and more ships. The battle gotten more intense as an explosion threw a piece of debris at Peters ship hitting it but luckily the ship wasn't blown up.

"There are too many of them Rocket!" Kairi shouted.

"We'll never make it up there." Gamora said.

Suddenly, red lasers came up from behind the heroes destroying the necrocraft ships. "What?!" The keyblade trio exclaimed as everyone was wondering where the lasers were coming from.

Then an army of Nova Corps fighters appeared all around them helping them defeat Ronan. "It's the Nova Corps!" Sora exclaimed excitedly as they had gotten the Nova Corps to help them.

One of the Nova Pilots spoke to Peter. "Peter Quill. This is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps." Denarian Saal said to him. "For the record, I advised against trusting you here."

Peter laughed excitedly. "They got my 'dick' message!"

Saal scoffed. "Prove me wrong."

Peter ship boosted towards the Dark Aster thanks to the help of the Nova Corps. They approached the hole fast. "Hang on guys! We're going in!" Riku exclaimed as he and his friends held on as they went through the hole and into the Dark Aster.

The ship got in and was sliding along the floor causing sparks. Everyone was holding on but Drax was laughing excitedly. "Yes!" Drax shouted excitedly and everyone had weird looks on their faces.

Suddenly Ronan's dark forces were blasting their laser guns at the heroes but Peter aimed his ship at them and fired back using the ships weapons.

The ship finally stopped but Drax continued to laugh and cheer. "Yes!" He shouted with excitement.

Gamora looked at Peter. "We're just like Kevin Bacon." She said and Riku was confused.

"Kevin Bacon?" He asked his friends.

"It's a famous singer Peter mentioned to Gamora. But let's focus on the mission." Sora said.

As the battle rages on Nebula came back to Ronan. "The starboard kern has been breached! We have been boarded!" She exclaimed.

"Continue our approach." Ronan commanded Nebula.

"But the Nova Corps have engaged." Nebula said.

"None of that will matter once we reach the surface." Ronan said.

Nebula turned around. "Seal security doors now!" She commanded as she is leaving the room. She got through the doors and shouted "Get out of my way!" to a soldier before the doors closed.

Meanwhile, Rocket was staring in awe at the Nova Corps as they we're coming together and approached the Dark Aster. "Oh man." He said in awe.

Nova Prime commanded the Nova pilots. "All Nova pilots, interlock and form a blockade. The Dark Aster must not reach the ground."

The Nova corps gotten closer to the Dark Aster and then they formed together creating the blockade. Each Nova Pilot said "Locked in" as they created the blockade doing everything in their power to stop the Dark Aster from reaching the surface.

At the Dark Aster, the heroes exited the ship only to find that they can barely see, there was no lights in there just darkness. "I can barely see." Drax said.

"Me neither." Riku said.

Groot provide something to help. He grew plants that glowed in light and he made them float and spread all over the room. The heroes stared in awe at Groot. "Wow." The keyblade trio said in awe.

"When did you learn to do that?" Drax asked Groot.

"I'm pretty sure the answer is 'I am Groot.'" Sora answered for him.

Gamora spoke up. "The flight deck is 300 meters this way." She said as everyone was walking to the flight deck.

Drax spoke up. "I want you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders. It is pleasing to once again have friends."

He spoke to Peter. "You, Quill, are my friend."

"Thanks." Peter said a little awkwardly.

He spoke to the keyblade trio. "You, Sora, Riku, Kairi, are my friends."

"Uh, thanks Drax." Sora said.

He spoke to Groot. "This dumb tree, he is my friend."

Groot hummed in response.

He spoke to Gamora. "And this green whore, she, too…" He was interrupted by Gamora.

"Oh you must stop!" She said in a disgusted tone.

Suddenly they heard a voice. "Gamora." That voice came from Nebula who was standing in front of the group. "Look at what you have done." She said furiously.

"Who is that?" Kairi asked Gamora.

"Nebula. My sister." She answered Kairi before turning to Nebula. "Nebula please. Ronan will destroy the galaxy. He will kill you too once you've proven useless to him."

"Why should I listen to you, you and your 'friends' are nothing but worthless and insolent scum." Nebula said and Sora glared at her.

"Shut up Nebula! We'll never let you and Ronan have your way!" Sora exclaimed.

Nebula glared at Sora. "Don't speak to me in that tone keyblade wielder!" She then glared back at Gamora. "I honestly cannot believe these 'children' here are your friends. You've always been so weak. You stupid, traitorous…" She spoke but she was suddenly blasted by a rocket which was fired by Drax.

"Nobody talks to my friends like that." Drax said lowering his blaster.

"Head to the flight deck. Ill shut down the power to the security doors." Gamora said.

Everyone agreed as they made their way to the flight deck.

Meanwhile on the ground, the battle is still raging in the air but I appeared that Yondu survived the crash of his ship. He was relieved but the feelings of relief were short lived when he was surrounded by Sakuraan soldiers including a necrocraft pilot.

One of the solders spoke to him. "Yondu Udonta. Order your men to turn on the Nova Corps." The soldier commanded Yondu but he had other plans.

He opened his coat and started to whistle. As he is whistling his spear like weapon floated to the side of his head.

"Enough nonsense, Ravager!" The soldier exclaimed to Yondu. "Time to die…" The soldier said but was interrupted as the spear flew through every single Sakuraan soldier on the ground and it flew through the necrocraft pilot. The spear came back to Yondu and he caught it. Then the soldiers dropped dead and the necrocraft ship fell resulting in an explosion.

At the Dark Aster Gamora came to the power source to the security doors only to find Nebula there healing herself after being blasted by Drax.

"Nebula please." Gamora said trying to help Nebula.

Suddenly Nebula attacked Gamora throwing her hands at her trying to hit her. Gamora dodged and blocked the attacks and she got past Nebula and opened the power source.

Nebula brought her weapons out and she hit Gamora electrifying her for a bit before attacking Nebula with her own weapons. They continued to fight each other to the death.

Meanwhile, Ronan was watching the battle. "Enough of this." He said in a disgusted tone. "Necrocraft pilots, enact immolation initiative." Ronan ordered his army.

Then the necrocraft ships started to dive-bomb the city below. "They're dive-bombing the city!" One of the Nova pilots exclaimed. "Denarian Saal, should we break formation?" The pilot asked Saal.

"No! Hold your positions!" Saal ordered.

The necrocraft ships began to hit the city causing massive explosions and mass amounts of destruction to the city. The people were panicking and running for cover.

Rocket spoke to the heroes on his communicator. "Guys! The necrocraft ships are dive-bombing the city below!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no! The people!" Kairi exclaimed worried about the innocent people below them.

"Don't worry Kairi, we'll take care of the people. You guys just focus on Ronan and the stone." Rocket said.

"Got it Rocket!" Sora said as the group continued to make their way to the flight deck.

Rocket flew his ship to the ground. The necrocraft ships continued to dive-bomb the city and one of them was about to hit innocent people on a bridge. Then Rocket flew in destroying the ship before it could hit the people.

"Keep Ronan up there Saal, we'll take care of the people down here." Rocket said to Saal who only scoffed at this.

"I can't believe I'm taking orders from a hamster." Saal said in disgust.

Meanwhile Peter and Sora's group made it to another room but encountered Korath and more soldiers.

Korath recognized Peter. "Star-Lord." He said.

Peter smiled "Finally." He said.

Then the Sakuraan soldiers began to attack the heroes firing their lasers. Sora, Riku and Kairi blocked the lasers with their keyblades. Then the trio began slashing their keyblades against the soldiers killing each one of them with only one swipe of the keyblade.

Peter and Korath were fighting each other throwing a few hits and kicks while Drax and Groot were fighting the other soldiers around them Drax slashing his blades and Groot punching them, kicking them and throwing them.

Korath struck Peter causing him to yell in pain and fall to the ground. "Peter!" The keyblade trio exclaimed when they saw Peter on the ground. They increased their attacks on the soldiers, this time throwing a few magic blasts and swinging their keyblades harder and blocking lasers.

Korath glared at him. "You thief!" He exclaimed.

Drax saw Korath and threw his knives at two soldiers before running to Korath throwing a few punches at him. Korath dodged and blocked a few punches before throwing a few punches of his own.

Meanwhile, Ronan can feel the keyblade trio's presence. "The keyblade wielders are here. Sakuraan Soldiers, release the heartless." Ronan ordered.

While the keyblade trio and Peter, Drax and Groot were busy fighting the soldiers and Korath, dark pools began to form on the walls and floor. Then shadow and neoshadow heartless came out of the pools and began to attack the heroes. "Heartless!" The keyblade trio exclaimed as they felt the heartless' claws on their keyblades overwhelming them.

Heartless began to take hold of Peter and Groot and Korath kicked Drax in the face making him fall on the ground. "You will never make it to Ronan." He said evilly.

Meanwhile, Rocket flew his ship to a position above water. "Everybody shoot them before they hit the ground." He ordered the Ravagers as he tilted his ship upwards and began to fire on necrocraft ships dive-bombing the city. Other Ravagers joined him in the battle.

Back in the Dark Aster, Sora and the others were struggling against soldiers and heartless. Then suddenly, Sora, Riku and Kairi felt a surge of light inside their hearts. They felt that they made it so far and they must not give up. They had to stop Ronan, if not Xandar and possibly the galaxy could be destroyed by his hands. Too many innocent lives were at stake and they must fight.

Sora, Riku and Kairi glowed in light and then the light burst from them throwing the soldiers and heartless a few feet away from them.

"Peter duck!" Sora exclaimed as he blasted a beam of light at the heartless and soldiers holding Peter. He ducked down as the enemies were destroyed by the blasts.

"Drax heads up!" Riku exclaimed as he blasted balls of dark aura at the soldiers and heartless holding him. They were all destroyed and Drax got up and attacked Korath again.

"Groot look out!" Kairi exclaimed as she blasted beams of light at heartless and soldiers holding Groot. They were all destroyed as Groot attacked the enemies throwing punches, kicks and throws. He even took a few soldiers and slammed them to the ground and stretched his arms out grabbing soldiers and heartless and slamming them against more heartless and soldiers.

Peter put on his Star-lord mask and began blasting heartless and soldiers with his laser guns. He then glided on the ground on his back with his rockets and blasted the enemies again. He stood up and then threw melee hits with his guns before blasting them again.

Sora, Riku and Kairi continued their attacks on the enemies blasting powerful attacks on the enemies. Sora spoke up. "Guys! We got to step it up!" Sora exclaimed as Riku and Kairi nodded to him.

The trio stood back to back and then began to slash their keyblades at the enemies and blocked lasers from soldiers with their keyblades. They shifted to another position still back to back blasting the enemies with light and magic. Then they shifted again to another position still back to back this time, performing very powerful slashes with their keyblades. Finally, they jumped up in the air and blasted powerful beams of light at the enemies and spun around killing all the enemies around them. They landed on the ground and gave each other a high five.

Peter and Groot stared in awe at them while Drax and Korath were still fighting. "Wow. Great job guys." Peter said.

"Thanks Peter." Sora said as they made their way to Drax.

Drax slammed Korath against a wall before grabbing the metal on his bald head causing him to yell in pain.

"Finger to the throat means death." Drax said and ripped the metal off of him killing him. The trio met Drax and he looked at them. "Metaphor."

"Hm. Sorta." Sora said with a little chuckle.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Riku said as the group began to make their way to Ronan.

"Oh no." Peter said as more soldiers and heartless appeared in front of them in another hallway.

Groot stretched his arm out making it go through soldiers and heartless before slamming it against the walls and yelling.

The heroes grinned as they felt that Groot handled it very well. Groot continued to yell and slam his arm against the wall with the enemies still on his arm.

Groot released the enemies and they dropped dead. He turned to the group and gave them a smile. Kairi giggled at Groot's smile then they made their way to the flight deck.

Meanwhile, Ronan was watching the battle and then opened the window on the flight deck. "Xandar! You stand accused. Your wretched peace treaty will not save you now. It is the tinder on which you burn!" He exclaimed as he pointed his weapon at the Nova fighters.

He then blasted a beam of power from the infinity stone and one by one, each Nova fighter was blown up killing each pilot. Saal's ship was crushing him causing him to groan. "Rocket!" He exclaimed.

"Hold on Saal! Just…" Rocket exclaimed but it was too late. Saal and the other Nova pilots were killed by Ronan.

The heroes felt a massive shake in the Dark Aster. "We have to hurry guys!" Riku exclaimed as they got to the door to the flight deck only to find it still closed.

The battle on the ground was taking a toll on Rocket and the Ravagers. "Quill, Sora you guys gotta hurry. The city's been evacuated but were getting our asses kicked out here." Rocket said to the group.

"Gamora hasn't opened the door!" Peter exclaimed slamming his hands against the door.

"Come on Gamora! Open the door!" Sora exclaimed slamming his hands on the door.

Meanwhile, Gamora and Nebula continued to fight each other and Nebula slashed Gamora's weapons away and pressed her weapons against her electrifying her.

Then they were blown back by an explosion creating a hold in the wall. Nebula fell but held on to the wall.

Gamora reached her hand out to Nebula. "Nebula! Sister, help us fight Ronan. You know he's crazy." Gamora said desperately to Nebula.

"I know your both crazy." Nebula said as he cut her hand off and fell down to the ground.

"No!" Gamora exclaimed.

Nebula landed on a Ravager ship "What the…?" The pilot asked.

"Get out!" Nebula exclaimed as she threw the pilot out and flew away in the ship.

Gamora dismantled the power source to the security doors. The doors opened and the group made their way inside. Gamora blasted soldiers with a gun before regrouping with the others.

The group stood in front of Ronan and he turned to face them. Peter got out the hadron enforcer weapon and pointed it at Ronan and then he fired the weapon.

The blast hit Ronan causing a massive explosion.

It seemed that the blast killed Ronan. "You did it!" Drax exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sora exclaimed smiling. But then the smile turned to a look of disbelief. "Wait." Sora said as Ronan got up and turned to the group.

They stared in disbelief at him as the hadron enforcer didn't even leave a scratch on him.

Ronan pointed his weapon at the group and then blasted a shockwave at them. The group flew a few feet and landed on the ground hard.

Drax got up and ran at Ronan. But then he grabbed Drax by the throat choking him. "Drax!" The keyblade trio exclaimed struggling to get up.

Ronan looked into Drax's eyes. "I was mistaken. I do remember your family. Their screams were pitiful. I…" He said coldly.

Suddenly Rocket flew right into the flight deck yelling. His ship slammed into Ronan and Drax and caused an explosion. The explosion seemed to destroy the entire ship. It began to fall apart and collapse from the inside and then it began to descend to the ground.

The group reunited and Drax and Rocket didn't look good. Peter took Rocket into his arms and Gamora dragged Drax to the others. They looked at each other knowing that the ship was going to crash to the ground. "We have to get out of here!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi go! You guys can glide out of here!" Gamora exclaimed.

"No! We're not leaving you!" Kairi exclaimed to Gamora letting out a few tears.

"We're all friends! We never leave each other behind!" Riku exclaimed letting out a few tears too, with Sora following suit.

Then what seemed like hopelessness, Groot grew many branches around him and the group. The branches formed a large chrysalis encasing everyone inside.

The branches were wrapped around everyone except for Rocket and the glowing flowers were floating around them.

Rocket looked at Groot with a sad look on his face. "No Groot. You can't you'll die." He said letting out a tear from his eye.

"Why are you doing this? Why?" Rocket asked.

Groot wiped the tear from Rocket and answered him. "We… Are… Groot." He said and Sora Riku and Kairi let out tears from their eyes after hearing Groot say that.

Then the ship crashed into the city flying right into a building with everyone still inside.

 **And done! Sorry about stopping here, I just like to create a lot more suspense especially after the crash into the city. I bet you guys were sad after hearing Groot say "We are Groot." I was sad to when I saw that scene. I hope you guys are happy I finally included the heartless. I wanted to save them for a massive battle like this and I wanted to use pureblood heartless instead of emblem heartless. I felt the purebloods would be more appropriate for this since emblem heartless have appearances that have to match the world. That's why I decided pureblood instead of emblem. In the next chapter, I will show you all the greatest part of the movie. So stay tuned for more!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Guardians of the Galaxy

**Hello readers! And welcome back. Ok, this is it! The greatest part of the movie is about to begin. That's all I'm going to say. So without further delay, let's begin!**

 **Remember, I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 12: The Guardians of the Galaxy

On the city grounds on Xandar was the Dark Aster completely destroyed. There were fires all over the place, smoke flying in the air and parts of the ship as well as the building it crashed in to that were scattered around in heaps. It looked like a complete warzone.

Then among the damage were Sora, Riku, Kairi, Peter, Gamora, Drax and Rocket. Peter's cassette player was on the ground too and was playing "O-O-H Child" by the Five Stairsteps. The heroes survived the crash, except for Groot. All that was left of him  
were his branches scattered all over the crash site.

The heroes regained consciousness, groaning, moaning and struggling a little bit to get up. The people of the city were gathering around the crash site and were surveying the damage and watching the heroes.

Sora stood up first and saw Riku and Kairi a few feet from him. "Riku! Kairi!" He exclaimed as he walked to his friends.

"Sora!" They exclaimed as they reunited and hugged together,

They then saw the others relieved they were ok. But their faces sunk in sadness as they saw what remained of Groot. "Groot. No." Sora said slowly and sadly letting out tears from his eyes. Riku and Kairi let out tears too.

The trio made their way to Rocket who was on his knees holding one of Groot's branches.

"I called him an idiot." Rocket said sadly.

The keyblade trio let out more tears and mourned for Groot. He may be not as smart as everyone else but he was still a great friend who had a strong heart for his friends. They cried because he sacrificed himself to save everyone.

They continued to mourn for Groot but suddenly Kairi began to feel very sick and was about to faint. Sora and Riku saw this and began to worry about her. "Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

Kairi was about to speak but a look of pure horror appeared on her face as if she saw a ghost. Sora and Riku caught this and turned to the direction Kairi was looking to. They had looks of horror too as well as Gamora.

What they saw, was Ronan, still alive! He still had the infinity stone too!

The people panicked at the sight of Ronan and Kairi went into Sora who held her close as they looked at Ronan in horror.

He was walking towards the group when Rocket saw him and was enraged the second he did. "You killed Groot!" He exclaimed as he charged toward him yelling.

Ronan blasted Rocket away with a shockwave from his weapon. He landed on the ground hard.

"Behold." Ronan began to speak. "Your 'Guardians of the Galaxy'. What fruit have they wrought?" He mocked the heroes with hatred in his voice. "Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance."

While Ronan was talking Drax and Rocket were reassembling the hadron enforcer without Ronan noticing. Sora and Kairi held onto each other as Ronan continued to speak.

"People of Xandar. The time has come to rejoice!" He raised his arms up in the air. "And renounce your paltry gods!"

He raised his weapon in the air ready to strike Xandar with the stone's power. "Your salvation is at hand!" He then spoke in a native language and was about to strike the planet.

But he was interrupted by Peter who was singing.

 _"Oooh child things are gonna get easier."_ Peter sang and Ronan and the others looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

Peter began to dance for a bit. _"Oooh child things will be brighter."_

"Listen to these words." Peter said as he continued to sing and dance.

'What is he doing?' Riku thought as he stared at Peter.

 _"Oooh child, things are gonna get easier. Oooh child things will be brighter."_ Peter sang and danced.

"Now bring it down hard!" He exclaimed as he began to dance harder. _"Someday…"_

"Uh Peter?" Sora asked Peter but he continued to dance and sing.

 _"Pull it together…"_ Peter sang.

"What are you doing?" Ronan asked staring at Peter.

Peter smiled. "Dance-off bro, me and you." He said continuing to dance while Ronan continued to stare at Peter.

He pointed to Gamora. "Gamora." He offered but Gamora shook her head saying "no".

"How about you guys?" He asked Sora, Riku and Kairi but they shook heads saying "no" too.

"Settled I'll take it back." Peter said dancing again.

Ronan grew annoyed. "What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

"I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom." Peter said as Ronan heard the hadron enforcer power up.

Rocket and Drax fired the weapon at Ronan's weapon releasing the Infinity Stone.

Peter jumped towards the stone and reached for it. Ronan reached for it too. Sora, Riku, Kairi and Gamora stared in horror as Peter was going to grab the stone.

"NOOO!" They all exclaimed as Peter grabbed the stone.

The stone created a shockwave throwing everyone to the ground and then a purple tornado around the heroes with purple plasma balls flying around inside the tornado.

Peter was lying on the ground screaming feeling the stone's power surge inside him. He stood up and continued to scream as the stone was destroying him.

"PETER! HANG ON!" Sora, Riku and Kairi screamed as they were struggling against the wind of the tornado and the plasma balls.

Peter continued to feel the stone's power destroy him and was about to die before Gamora yelled to him.

"Peter! Take my hand!" Gamora exclaimed to Peter as he, Sora, Riku and Kairi looked at her in awe while continuing to struggle against the tornado.

Peter saw an illusion that looked like his mother on her hospital bed. "Take my hand Peter." She said sadly.

"Mom?" He said in awe at the illusion.

"Take my hand!" Gamora exclaimed again as he let out tears and reached for her hand after the illusion ended.

Their hands met and Gamora felt the stone's power in her destroying her body making her yell.

Sora and the others got what Gamora was doing. Sora walked slowly through the tornado and reached his right hand to Peter's shoulder.

As Sora grabbed the shoulder he screamed feeling the stone's power surge through him destroying his body.

Kairi walked slowly to Sora and reached for his hand. She grabbed his left hand and screamed feeling the stone's power inside her.

Drax walked to Kairi reaching his right hand to her shoulder. He grabbed her shoulder and yelled feeling the stone destroy his body.

Riku walked slowly to Drax and reached his right hand to his shoulder. He grabbed the shoulder and screamed feeling the stone destroy his body.

Rocket reached to Riku's left hand slowly and then took it. He screamed feeling the stone destroy his body.

This was true moment of friendship and love. They didn't care if the stone killed them all. All they cared about is staying together and never leaving each other behind. They were all friends and if they fought Ronan together, then they will die by the stone together.

Everyone felt the stone destroy them and expecting the stone to kill them all. But it didn't! They all survived! The stone didn't kill them all!

At this moment they all realized something: the power of friendship and family are more powerful than the Infinity Stone. They all stood together with determined looks on their faces and the tornado calmed down a bit as well as the plasma balls.

Ronan looked at them in complete disbelief. "You're mortal! How?!" He asked in disbelief.

"You said it yourself Ronan." Sora spoke up in determination.

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter said in determination.

Ronan growled in anger and was about to strike them but Peter unleashed a blast of power from the stone on Ronan.

The beam of power continued to fly from the stone and was destroying Ronan. Ronan then screamed as the stone was close to killing him. Then Ronan exploded and the stone's power killed him.

The stone's power beam disappeared, then Gamora put the stone in a containment unit and the tornado disappeared. Everyone was taking a few breaths and then let go of each other knowing they are alright.

That is until Yondu spoke up from behind them. "Well, well, well. Quite the light show." Yondu said and the group turned to him. "Ain't this sweet. But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts."

Sora, Riku and Kairi as well as Gamora looked uneasy at this. They knew that he was going to give the stone to Yondu but he said before they'll figure it out later. They just hope he has a plan now. 'I hope Peter has a plan for this.' Sora thought.

"You gotta reconsider this Yondu. I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps." Peter said to Yondu who only laughed at his statement.

"I may be as pretty as an angel, but I sure is hell ain't one. Hand it over son." Yondu said reaching his hand out to him.

Peter looked at the group and let out a little grin before turning back to Yondu. He laughed and gave a containment unit to him.

"Yondu. Do not open that Orb. You know that right? You've seen what it does to people." Peter said.

Yondu laughed. "Yeah. Quill turned out okay." Yondu said.

He and the Ravagers were walking away and having a little conversation. The group didn't hear them but it didn't matter.

Peter laughed. "What's so funny Peter?" Sora asked.

"He's gonna be so ticked when he realizes I switched out the orb on him." Peter said.

"You didn't." Riku said laughing. Sora, Kairi and the others laughed too.

"You know he's going to kill you Peter." Sora said.

"Oh I know. But he was the only family I had." Peter said and Kairi laughed.

"No Peter. He wasn't. We are a family now." Kairi said and everyone agreed with her.

Everyone was beginning to walk to the Nova Corps headquarters who are expecting to see them after killing Ronan.

But Drax and Riku stayed behind because Rocket was still mourning over Groot's death holding on to one of his branches. Drax and Riku walked to him and placed their hands on his shoulders. He turned to look at them and sighed knowing that he had to move  
on and Groot wanted him to.

Rocket stood up and they walked over to the group to join them at the Nova Corps headquarters.

 **And Done! Ronan is dead and everyone is alright! The end will be coming soon so ill finish this story before the next weekend begins. So stay tuned for the ending.**


	13. Chapter 13 The End

**Hello readers! And welcome back. Time to finish this story. That's all I'm going to say. So without further delay, let's begin!**

 **Remember, I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 13: The End

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Peter, Gamora, Drax and Rocket who was holding a pot with a piece of Groot inside made their way inside the Nova Corps headquarters where Dey, Nova Prime and the other Nova officers were expecting them. As expected Dey and Nova Prime  
were outside the front doors to the headquarters.

"Peter Quill, there you are." Dey said. "We were expecting you. And we see you brought some of your friends with you."

Peter chuckled for a bit. "Yeah. They are my friends." He said.

Dey and Nova Prime spotted Sora, Riku and Kairi. "These three must be the teenage foreigners we arrested before." Dey said.

Sora spoke up. "Uh yeah. We are. My name is Sora." He introduced himself, then he introduced his friends. "These two are Riku and Kairi."

Nova Prime spoke up. "Pleasure to meet you three. I am Nova Prime, leader of the Nova Corps. " She introduced Dey. "This is Dey, one of the Nova officers."

"Nice to meet you Nova Prime." Riku said with Kairi nodding in agreement. "You too Dey."

"Ok. Let's go inside. We have something to show all of you." Dey said and everyone went inside.

The group walked their way to a hologram where it showed Peter's body. "What is this?" Sora asked Dey.

"We wanted to show you something we found inside Peter Quills body." Dey said and Peter spoke up next.

"Why would you even know this?" Peter asked.

"When we arrested you we noticed an anomaly in your nervous system so we had it checked out." Dey said.

Peter looked at the hologram and looked surprised. "I'm not Terran?" He asked.

Nova Prime spoke up. "Your half Terran. Your mother was of Earth. Your father well, he is something very ancient we've never seen here before."

Sora, Riku and Kairi were surprised. "I thought you're only from Earth Peter." Sora said.

"We never knew you were part of another planet." Kairi said.

"Neither did I." Peter said.

Gamora spoke up. "That could be why you were able to hold the stone for as long as you did."

"Interesting." Sora said.

Nova Prime spoke up. "Your friends have arrived."

She then turned to everyone in the group. "On behalf of the Nova Corps. We'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar."

"Thank you Nova Prime." Sora said to her smiling.

"If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you." She pointed to Dey.

"Thank you Nova Prime." Peter said and the group followed Dey.

"Thank you." Gamora said as she followed the others.

She was walking next to Drax and Kairi. "Your wife and child shall rest well knowing you have avenged them." Gamora said softly to Drax.

"She's right Drax. They may not be here now, but they will always be with you wherever you go." Kairi said softly to Drax.

"Yes. Thank you youtwo." Drax said. "Of course Ronan was only a puppet. It's really Thanos I need to kill." He said before walking away from them.

Kairi turned to Gamora. "Hey Gamora." She said reaching her hand out. "No hard feelings?" She asked smiling a bit.

Gamora was silent for a bit, but she spoke to her. "Oh ok Kairi. We're friends." She said shaking her hand with Kairi.

They caught up with the group who were outside on a docking station. They looked in awe as they saw a ship that looked exactly like the Milano.

"Wow!" Sora said excitedly. The others were smiling at the scene before them.

"We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. Salvaged as much as we could." Dey said.

Peter couldn't belive it. "Wow. I…" He spoke before turning to Dey. "Thank you."

"I have a family. They're alive because of you." Dey said.

"Wow. Thank you Dey." Kairi said to him.

"Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future." Dey said.

Rocket spoke up. "Question. What if I see something that I want to take and it belongs to someone else?" He asked.

"Well you will be arrested." Dey answered.

"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?" Rocket asked.

"Still illegal." Dey answered.

"That doesn't follow. No I want it more sir, you understand." Rocket said and Riku and Gamora were laughing with him. Rocket turned to them "What are you two laughing at? What I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?" He asked.

"I think we should take our conversation somewhere else. Don't you think Rocket?" Riku asked with a laugh.

"Alright Riku." Rocket said laughing with him.

Drax spoke up to Dey. "What if someone does something irksome and I decide to remove his spine?" He asked and Dey was surprised.

"That's… That's actually murder. One of the worst crimes of all. So… also illegal." Dey said and Drax walked away leaving Peter, Sora and Kairi with him.

"They'll be fine Dey. I'm going to keep an eye on them." Peter said and Dey laughed at that statement.

"You?" He asked.

Peter was silent before speaking again. "Yeah me." He said.

After saying goodbyes to Dey and the Nova officers the others made their way inside the ship.

Peter made his way to a room inside the ship and pulled open a drawer. Inside was a present that looked like it was for him. The present is for him, from his mom before she died.

Peter was about to open the present and the letter that was with it before Sora walked in and knocked on the wall getting his attention.

"Hey Peter, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah Sora. I'm fine." Peter answered him.

Sora saw the present and the letter. "What's that you got there?" He asked making his way to Peter and sitting down next to him.

"It's a present from my mom. She gave it to me before she died." Peter said.

Sora felt sorry for him. "I'm very sorry about your mom. It must be very hard for you."

"Yeah it is." Peter said.

"I think you should open them." Sora said. "I know it's hard for you. She may not be here anymore, but deep inside she is always with you and she still loves you."

"Thanks Sora." Peter said.

He opened the letter first. They read the letter together.

 _"Peter, I know these last few months have been hard for you. But I'm going to a better place. And I will be okay. And I will always be with you. You are the light of my life. My precious son. My little Star-Lord. Love, Mom."_ The letter said and  
Sora and Peter were amazed at it.

"Wow. That's an amazing letter." Sora said in amazement.

"Yeah. Your right Sora. About what you said." Peter said happily.

Then Peter started to open the present. When he was finished the present was revealed to be a music cassette which said "Awesome Mix Vol. 2".

"A music cassette? Cool." Sora said excitedly.

"Let's play it." Peter said putting the cassette in his stereo and then pressing play.

(Ain't No Mountain High Enough. Martin Gaye and Tammi Terrell plays)

Peter and Sora listened to the music. They began to enjoy it, especially Sora since he doesn't really hear music like this on Destiny Islands.

The others came in when they heard the music playing. Drax, Rocket and Riku were in the back while Kairi and Gamora were between them and Peter and Sora.

Kairi and Gamora started to smile enjoying the music playing. Kairi then walked up to Sora. "Want to dance with me Sora?" She asked smiling.

Sora blushed. "Are you sure? The others will be watching us." He asked shyly.

"They already know thanks to Riku and Rocket." Kairi said giggling.

"You're welcome Kairi." Rocket said laughing.

Kairi spoke up again. "Besides, we can't hide our feelings for each other anymore." She said reaching her hand to Sora.

Sora was silent for a moment, then he spoke up. "Oh, ok. Let's dance my love." He said chuckling before taking Kairi's hand.

The chorus began in the song and together Sora and Kairi began to slow dace.

Everyone watched the romantic scene with bright smiles on their faces, even Gamora and Peter were enjoying it too. But Riku and Rocket were enjoying it the most.

"I love moments like this." Rocket said with a chuckle.

Riku gave him a pat on the back of his head. "Yeah me too. I knew this day would come." Riku said smiling at his best friends who were still dancing slowly to the music.

Meanwhile, Yondu was with the Ravagers who were partying like crazy. He held his containment unit in his hand before opening it. He thought the stone was inside, but it's actually a troll doll.

Yondu smiled wickedly. 'Quill, you sly dog.' He thought to himself.

In the Nova Headquarters, Nova Prime sealed away the containment unit with the stone inside.

Inside Dey's home, he returned from his Nova Corps duties and his family embraced him happy that he is home.

Back inside the Milano, Sora and Kairi finished their slow dance and looked into each other's eyes. They then leaned their faces in and kissed passionately. The others saw this and smiled very brightly. The lovers finished kissing before a bright light  
was shining outside the ship.

"What's that light?" Sora asked as the others made their way outside.

They got to the entrance to Nova Headquarters and saw on the Nova Corps symbol was the world's keyhole.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"The world's keyhole." Sora answered him. "We need to seal it so no dark forces can destroy this world."

Sora, Riku and Kairi summoned their keyblades and pointed them at the keyhole. Beams of light appeared at the tips of the keyblades and they shot towards the keyhole. The beans hit the keyhole and then it was completely sealed.

The trio turned back to the Guardians of the Galaxy. "Well guys. We would love to stay with you but we have to go." Sora said smiling.

"We have to leave too. But we'll miss you guys." Peter said.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Kairi asked.

"Something good. Something bad. A bit of both." Peter said.

Gamora turned to Peter. "We'll follow your lead, Star-Lord." She said with a smile.

"Ok a bit of both." Peter said laughing.

Everyone laughed. "Bye guys." Sora said and everyone shared hugs. But suddenly, on Rocket's pot Groot is reborn. He is now just a tiny plant.

Kairi saw this and smiled. "Sora! Riku! Groot is reborn!" She said and they saw him.

"Aww. He's so cute." Sora said affectionately.

"He sure is." Riku said smiling too.

Kairi ran her finger on little Groot tickling him and making him laugh cutely. "Bye Groot." She said happily.

Everyone finished their farewells and Peter and the others boarded their ship while Sora, Riku and Kairi summoned their keyblade gliders.

(Ain't No Mountain High Enough Ends)

The keyblade trio took off first and the Milano took off next. The trio waved to everyone on the ship and the others waved back before finally parting ways. Sora, Riku and Kairi continued their journey to find the seven guardians of light.

(I want you back- Jackson 5 Plays)

Meanwhile in the Milano Drax was cleaning his knife with a towel, and little Groot was sitting in the pot listening to the music playing.

 _Uh-huh huh huh huh  
Let me tell ya now  
Uh-huh_

 _Oh baby give me one more chance  
(show you that I love you)_

Groot began to dance.

 _Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)_

He started to dance faster.

 _Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms_

Drax looked back at Groot but he stopped dancing and was frozen like ice.

 _(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby_

Drax continued to look at Groot and he even looked around a few times.

 _(I want you back)  
Ya ya ya ya  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na_

Drax looked away and continued to clean his knife. Groot began to dance again.

 _Tryin' to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you girl  
That I know wrong from right_

 _(I want you back)_

(I want you back ends)

 **THE END!**


End file.
